<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part of Your World by tmwillson3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686186">Part of Your World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3'>tmwillson3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sea Monsters, Spanking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Twins, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ten years, the fishing village of Jakku presents a virgin sacrifice to the sea god, Kylo. </p><p>This time, Rey is chosen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unmoored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to House Dadam for hosting this collection! It gives me an excuse to write more tentacles haha. My letter of the alphabet is T for tentacles. The tone/content of this fic is different from my other one, but I'm hoping just an enjoyable. </p><p>As always this amazing moodboard is made by <a href="WinglessOne">WinglessOne</a></p><p>Finally, this fic is for Roy. Roy was AMAZING enough to write a GingerRose tentacle fic that I ADORE, so I have decided make this fic a companion fic to it, in the same timeline. You don't need to have read the fic to enjoy this one, but if you're curious how Armitage and Rose got together, check out the fic linked below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As everyone knows, every ten years, our humble village must present a human sacrifice to appease the sea god, Kylo, so that our fishermen return safely from the sea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's breath hitched as she and all eligible maidens were gathered in the center of the square of Jakku under the bright, midday sun. All the women but her held hands together, silently lifting their eyes to the heavens as they prayed that they were not chosen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey thought she was safe, despite being herded into the cobblestone square. She was the only healer left in the tiny village since Maz had passed, and Maz had taught her everything. She was in the center of the group, in her own little boat of peace and safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This human sacrifice must be a maiden of childbearing age. In order to save our fishing village from Kylo's wrath, this virgin sacrifice does something noble, suffering a fate worse than death by giving herself to Kylo. Choosing the maiden this year was easy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As all eyes fell on the women, Rey sailed on calm waters in her little dingy boat until several of the elders and their sons cast their eyes on her. At that, her heart hammered in her chest, as the waves of the deep blue sea pressed upon her. Just like the sea, the weather in the square changed dramatically. The sun that had filled the sky was hidden by clouds, and a cold breeze passed by her, chilling her to the bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely, Rey's rejecting two of those sons wasn't a good reason to choose her. She needed to stay focused on her remedies and daily trips to the ocean, not take care of the home of a man who scoffed at her profession as those two had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the whole council of elders soon was staring at her, and the rest of the women scattered, leaving her alone. The winds picked up, and without anyone nearby, she had no protection from the cold, from the weather and of others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt abandoned all over again - just as her parents and Maz had - as more eyes turned to face her, the other women and villagers all converging on her on silent agreement. She felt as though a telescope was being pointed at her, with every eye in the village concentrated on her as she flailed in the crashing waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least until she heard her name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, she was incredulous. She didn't believe it until pitiful eyes from the maidens reached her, and then her rejected suitors all smiled smugly as the constable came forward with the rough, hemp rope to bind her hands behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every heavy step he took, dread built in the pit of her stomach, something dark and sickening holding her hostage as she watched her life close around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one even tried to stick up for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What little self-worth she had, what pride she had gathered from finally being good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was violently ripped from her grasp. The wind knocked her around, her already thin, wiry frame from daily exercise and a lack of food pushed with ease by the slightest breeze. She felt naked, barren, alone. Anxiety swelled within her, destroying everything within its reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not like she's done anything useful for the village anyway, or would in the future. She was cursed when she came here, being abandoned by the sea in a basket. She can't even have kids," murmured one young male behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's what she deserves for her behavior toward Plutt," said another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it really what she deserved, though? Had she done the right thing? She had let her feet run wild and tried to do the right thing by being the best healer possible. She had said no to those men, as much because of their attitude as because she was not interested in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never mind that the men might be right about her being cursed, based on the odd mark on her right arm, shaped like two waves meeting. She had never fit in, despite how much she tried. Maz thought she was cursed and warned her that she probably wouldn't be able to bear children because she had been left at the ocean's edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had already felt odd for enjoying the sea and learning new things. For wanting more from life than to simply fish. She wanted knowledge, adventure, companionship, love, and so much more, and it made her an outcast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People in the village had still come to her for help, but only for that. She was never thought of for festivities, and the women all avoided her, as though they knew she was different. She hated being different, and she hated being reminded of it as she was by all the men. Especially when they said that they didn't care if she couldn't have children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had comforted herself with her work. It had seemed like enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it wasn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Icicles of fear gripped her heart and limbs. Her little haven aboard her boat was reversed, becoming her personal hell. A storm raged around her, the dark clouds taking over and ravaging her place of refuge as walls of water flooded her boat, more threatening clouds rolling in overhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A storm was coming, internally and externally, and she was being pushed headfirst into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her life as she knew it was over. She was going to disappear like every other maiden had in the village for many years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was nothing she could do to stop it as men gathered around her, blocking her exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been chosen for death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never believed there was a sea god named Kylo. Or any sea god for that matter. She had been coming to the ocean daily ever since she had been adopted by Maz fifteen years ago, and she had never seen anything dark or vengeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had always thought that the tale of Kylo was misunderstood, that there was no monster. Now, she still believed that, and she was convinced that the only monsters in the village were the ones upon the stage who sought revenge against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The constable gently grabbed her wrists behind her back. Everything became real when she felt the noose around her wrists. As the immobilizing power of the darkness subsided, anger took its place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snarling at them, she cried, "You need me too much. You'll regret this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I doubt that. We'll find another healer from a neighboring village," declared the leader, Plutt, impassively. "Thank you for putting the needs of the village first. Your dying saves many more lives, just as healers like to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It should be a great honor for you to do something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>noble," </span>
  </em>
  <span>sneered the leader's son, one of her rejected suitors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was turned around and marched down the long path to the ocean, she thought she heard several in the crowd whisper good riddance, and all fight left her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't just the vengeful men. There were others. She was unlovable and unwelcome in her own village, despite all the good she had done. She had created poultices, potions, and clever devices to help the villagers stay healthy and catch fish more effectively. None of it could save her now, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several villagers drummed their fingers and wooden spoons against the metal pots and items nearby, the sad, pounding rhythm of her funeral march following her in time with the staccato beat of her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was her life if it wasn't in the village? What was the point in living if she couldn't do her craft? How could she live without love? Was she even going to survive? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every step became harder to take, and the constable had to remind her multiple times to speed up her pace as they climbed the sand dunes and ventured down the bluff toward the white, sandy beach. Wind blew sand in her eyes and mouth as she walked, and the long dune grass tried to rip already threadbare dress. Even when she could see the white crests of the waves surge forward in greeting, she couldn't muster her normal joy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she stepped onto the beach, she didn't have the heart to remove her shoes, letting them be swallowed by the swirling sands that whipped around her thin, white dress and three buns. The sky was a menacing gray, and the white caps showed that the seas were dangerous, ready to swallow any boat in its path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each dry crunch she made should have felt like she was coming home, but instead, she was approaching a watery grave. Tears came to her eyes, and she stayed silent, not wanting the constable's pity. She even knew how to swim, but it was useless when she couldn't use her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sacrificial boat lay washed up ahead of her, and she wished she could escape. However, the sad truth was that even if she did escape, she would never be able to go back home to her village. When her feet found the wet sand, she finally sobbed audibly, the tears having streamed down her face and choked her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Mistress Rey. You don't deserve this. But, because you do like the ocean so much, I hope Kylo has pity on you and makes it a quick, painless death," said the constable as he led her into the small boat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was onboard, hands still bound, she was pushed into the ocean by the lawman, the whole village watching from the bluff to ensure that she was given properly to Kylo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her boat drifted on the stormy seas, she felt her life fall apart, focusing on the numerous faces that watched her until she was far enough offshore that they felt comfortable returning home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was alone, she broke down in tears. As the water sloshed into her boat and rocked her unsteadily, she hunched over and gave in to the tears of fear, rejection, and sorrow that consumed her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never felt more alone," she sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not alone," rumbled a deep voice nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her whole body went rigid, unused to the new feelings that flowed through her, like water finding a hole in the bottom of a boat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had never shown interest in any of the men in the village for a couple reasons. First, none of them understood or appreciated her. Second, none of them were attractive. Third, they were all weak and small-minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This voice that seemed to emanate from the waves was unlike anything or anyone she had ever met. There was power and confidence in that voice. It shook her to her core as new sensations ripped through her like the crashing waves. This voice was one she wanted to hear again and again, and liquid heat flowed in her veins, warming her all over, but especially between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head darted up in shock. "Who's there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, she saw no one. Her racing heart quieted as she decided that it was just a figment of her imagination, the summary of her every desire suddenly being conjured just before her death. However, her focus quickly turned to her boat that was no longer seesawing in the waves, somehow floating in place as water occasionally jumped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was she not moving? Especially in these stormy waters?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked to the bow of the boat, trying to peer over until the edge until the boat was rocked, sending her flying onto her back with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her chest heaved with loud pants, she tried again. "Who -- or what -- are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know why you have been set adrift at sea, don't you?" asked the booming voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart started pounding all over again, and desire pooled within her, needing to find the source of the voice that seemed to speak to her very soul. She scrambled to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I've been sent to die as a virgin sacrifice to Kylo, some made-up legend," she explained, awkwardly kneeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong," said the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without seeing him, she heard the sarcasm in his voice and knew he was annoyed with her. She didn't care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, she demanded, "Then prove me wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she expected was nothing. Maybe a disembodied voice from the sea calling her to her death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not this. Water splashing in rivulets all around her as black talons soared above. Her boat thrown like she weighed nothing. A giant, black mass rising from the depths of the bottom of the deep blue sea. The thing was so big, it blocked out what little sun there was, and the whole ocean seemed to bow to whatever this creature was as a webbing of black surrounded her in his cradle of death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo, she realized. A true sea god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whom she had just scoffed at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a monster of the deep. The village's worst nightmare, easily larger than all of their boats together. Inky black tendrils swirled and lashed about, soaking her completely, but she put aside her fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no place for it. She had already been sent to her death. She had cowered too much in front of her village, and she refused to do it anymore if she was to meet death. It wasn't Maz's way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still held out hope that she hadn't angered him too much, or that he was misunderstood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he stopped moving, she took him in fully. On closer inspection, she was shocked at what she witnessed. His top half was human, with a mop of ebony hair that most women would envy. His face was thunderous, but it was cut from a marble statue, as pale as it was. The combination of features - a patrician nose, angular face, big ears, and soulful, colorless eyes - didn't make his face handsome, but they rooted her to her place, as though her feet had been swallowed by wet sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his eyes that drew her in like a siren, beckoning her closer. As though he wanted to understand her as much as she did him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she wanted to ask him questions. So many questions. He had two human arms, and she knew they dwarfed hers, even at a distance. His broad, naked chest started off looking human, larger than any other man she knew, and it left her stomach in knots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never seen a man partially naked before, let alone fully naked. She was glad in that moment that Kylo was her first, forever ruining her for others. As strong and powerful as he seemed, she found herself drawn inextricably to him, and she felt a hot pang wash through her, making her press her legs together for relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never felt the need to do that before, but ever since hearing his voice, her whole body had become attuned to him, as though it needed him. She ignored the response in favor of examining the rest of him, of how he went from perfect human specimen to all octopus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway down his chest, the skin turned black as midnight, a pastel blue shimmer to his skin there and below as it transformed from rock hard and smooth to rubbery and soft, stretching across his eight tentacles as they circled her and her tiny boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each tentacle was more than six feet long, and the row of red, glistening suckers contrasted with the blue-black skin as each pulsed closer to her, circling her like the prey she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face, however, didn't look predatory. He seemed more curious, intense. She clung to that face, stood her ground, and puffed out her chest, ready to defend herself when he spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I seem made-up now?" he asked, his body slowly lowering as two tentacles brought her boat high above the waves so they met in the middle, amid the gray sky and thickening clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, her head was at the level of his chest, and she was uncomfortably aware of how close they were to each other, despite not touching. If she took three steps forward, her fingers could graze his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I don't exist," he rumbled, one long arm reaching for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks turned red at the reprimand. "I came to the sea for years and never saw you--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I'm going to reveal myself and break the truce between your village and myself just to satisfy your unknown curiosity?" he scoffed, quieting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his delicate fingers tried to grasp her chin, she jerked away with a throaty sound. Fixing a determined look on him, she was surprised when his face grew more thoughtful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've seen you here gathering shells and seaweed for years. I had hoped -- foolishly, I see -- you'd be the one chosen this time, and that you'd come to me willingly." His arm dropped woodenly to his side. "I was wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I willingly come to die?" she asked, noting how his face contorted with disdain. "That's what we've been led to believe happens."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest slammed against her boat, shaking it and sending her to the floor again. She bent forward so as to not appear weak, but he was already above her, almost parallel with her, as though there were an invisible cord connecting their bodies. He filled her vision, framed by thunderclouds and an increasing howling wind, and yet, she didn't move. It stunned her at how near he was, and her whole body went hot-cold, unsure if she feared or wanted his closeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is," he snapped, "but that's not true. Listen again to the words." He recited, "This human sacrifice must be a maiden of childbearing age. In order to save the fishing village from Kylo's wrath, this virgin sacrifice does something noble, suffering a fate </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse than death</span>
  </em>
  <span> by </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving herself</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Kylo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand," she said in a small voice, heart in her ears and adrenaline racing through her shaking body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to sense her fear, and some of the menace in his voice and look softened. Both of his arms stretched out once more, as though offering to help her up. "While the maidens do eventually die, it is their own choice. I've never killed them. I offer them an alternative that is...distasteful to them. It's why you must be of childbearing age."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we understand one another," he said, hands stopping just short of the top of her head. "You know why I need you." His eyes closed, but not before she saw deep pain and sorrow fill his eyes, holding her captive. "No one could ever love this beast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not true!" she argued, shooting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she did, his wet fingertips finally touched her face. Both gasped at the touch, and even though he was ice-cold, she didn't feel like that at all. It was as though lightning had been injected into her veins, making her come alive for the first time. She leaned into the touch, not having experienced someone wanting to touch her in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her eyes closed, she hummed softly, encouraging his hands to roam. They did, finding everything within reach, and his grip on her face became firmer, more possessive. She reveled in it, and for a moment, she was ready to give herself to him, if only to feel wanted like this. Eventually, though, she realized that she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>not lived up to someone's expectations.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her body froze, he let go of her, and she opened her eyes, showing the tears that started to form. His mein grew softer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she said, head tipping down. "I have to let you down, too, it seems. I wish I could help you, but I'm not a whole person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I noticed." One hand tilted her chin, making her breath catch as she saw the warmth in his eyes. "You've always had such shapely arms before, but I have plenty for both of us. That doesn't concern me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To emphasize, he brought two tentacles forward, stroking her buns, then her head. His suckers were unlike anything she had felt before, clinging to her cheeks and neck as though he were giving her many tiny kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt as though he were worshipping and exploring her body all at once as he continued to move. There was a hunger in his eyes, and she didn't want to stop him. To disabuse him of his mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't stop touching her. When she didn't protest against his touch, the suckers searched lower, finding her collarbone, the top edge of her dress, and her shoulders, stopping short of her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her clothes felt confining, and everything was too hot, even if the air around her was anything but. She was soaked head to toe by the waves and his dripping-wet tentacles, and she felt something damp forming between her legs, a sizzle of ache there that had been growing stronger ever she heard him. This previously unknown feeling confused her. Why did she feel so overheated and want him to strip her out of her clothes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She forgot about her clothes when his face appeared in front of hers, his need apparent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, you don't need arms to mate. I'll take care of you and won't let you drown," he promised, cradling her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't deserve this. He was being kind, just like she hoped. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>misunderstood, and she wished that she was good enough for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand," she said, body trembling. "I have arms. They're tied behind me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A boom of thunder sounded in the distance, and his eyes narrowed before his arms and tendrils wrapped themselves around her, his hands finding her bindings and setting her free. Two tentacles circled her legs, with another two going around her waist and midsection. The smoothness of his octopus half soothed her touch-starved body, and each swipe of him against her feverish flesh and clothed body made the fire within her burn brighter for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt wrong, forbidden, to want those throbbing tendrils to wrap tighter around her, or just to feel him in more places, but she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as her wrists were free, he clasped hands with her, bringing them forward with a pleased smile. Two more tentacles came forward, searching her arms frantically for injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had never felt so overwhelmed by touch, or so desirous of it. He treated her like his priceless treasure, as tender and firm as his hold was. She wanted to be treated like that every day, to be touched and needed like he seemed to need her, and she bitterly wished life had dealt her a fair hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, truly," she insisted, squeezing his hands. "I'm not hurt there. It's my...ability to bear children that is the problem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped moving to hold her gaze, begging her silently to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was found abandoned in a basket by the sea when I was born. I had a strange mark on my arm, and ever since then, it's been believed that I'm cursed. That I can't have children," she said, every word hard to say. "I'm sorry. I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're just superstitious and afraid of anything from the sea," he insisted, one hand pressing against her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you should see the mark!" she protested, throwing her arm in front of him. "Look! It's like two waves meeting. Or two hands." She hid her face against his chest, absently noting how much she liked being held there, even if the ache between her legs became more urgent at the contact. "I never knew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's neither." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said it with such authority that she looked up, shock in her wide eyes. "What is it, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A hand and a tentacle meeting. The earth and sea become one." His eyes sparkled as hers finally understood what she had always longed to know. "You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant to be mine; you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> bear children. My children."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart beat wildly, and she knew instinctively that he was right. That was why she was found near the ocean, why she always felt an affinity to it. She was meant to be a part of it, to be its bride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clap of lightning split the sky and filled it with blinding light, making Rey jump. His grip became even more reassuring as she was pressed against his chest and her boat was dropped into the sea. Rey looked around her for the first time since meeting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she noticed how bad it was outside, the clouds thick and smoky amid the driving wind, he said, "There's much I need to explain, but not here. This storm is getting worse. Hold on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he spoke, a gentle rain spattered onto her, and her arms and legs looped around his neck and waist, afraid to let go when she saw that they were still above the waves, unable to reach the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Most girls want to watch where I take them, and I never understood why," he spoke in her ear. "Your village gave you up. You have no future there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fought against his words, still not wanting to believe that she had been abandoned. "But it's all we've ever known! It's hard leaving the familiar," she protested, watching as he entered the ocean up to his waist, using four tentacles to swim and propel them to safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but leaving it is the only way to become who you really are. To become the strong, beautiful woman you want to be. The one I already see, just below the surface, fighting to be let out." He held her gaze as a hand reached out for hers. "Join me. Let me help you discover your true potential."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his outstretched hand without fear, wrapping her other arm around his chest. His tentacles bulged and wrapped around her securely, and she wished she could feel more of his embrace, to feel him everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips grazed the shell of her ear. "If you enjoy this, just wait until I claim you completely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly imagined how it would be to be claimed by him. He would lay her out in the sand, bared to him, several of his tendrils pressing her into the sand while the rest encircled her. The image of him coming in close to take her made her whole body flush, and she felt even more wetness gush between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of each tentacle taking turns to fill and claim her body made her tighten her legs' grip on him as she ground into him unconsciously. She didn't understand why she did so until she felt a telltale hint of pressure against her aching center that soothed the burning need momentarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she looked up, she saw a grin spread across his face. Seconds later, one of his free tentacles slid between her body and his, and she felt his pulsing heartbeat against her core through his inky tendril, massaging the area before dropping it back into the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted her, and that was enough until she got to know him better. She accepted this new life with open arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me, Kylo. Take me home."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tethered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Kylo and Rey explore one another's bodies. (Alllll the smut!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who are here for the tentacle smut, here. For those wanting feels with your smut, there's some of that, too! Either way, the smut has arrived and is here to stay.</p><p>Thanks as always to <a href="WinglessOne">WinglessOne</a> for the beautiful moodboard!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never moved so fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as though she were gliding on top of the water, her feet not even touching it as cascades of water shot out on both sides of her, as though moving out of the way for her. Only the raindrops could touch her, and even then, they were few because Kylo did such a good job of shielding her with his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With four of his tendrils wrapped securely around her midsection and limbs, she felt solid and secure, heartbeat racing in time with his as she was cradled against his chest. He smelled like salt water and fish, mixed in with something masculine that spoke to her soul, of how familiar it was and reminded her of everything she loved about the sea. She tried not to think of how it would feel to have him touch every part of her with all of his tentacles with such a strong grip, so instead she focused on the scenery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what a view she had as they went south, past the bluffs and sand dunes she knew well. The impossibly tall dunes turned into white, rocky cliffs where she once found wildflowers and injured animals, and before long, they entered new, unknown territory. The rocky beach went on for miles, the amount of large boulders on the sand slowly decreasing until it became only sandy beaches amid the pouring rain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the rain picked up, two of his tentacles moved in front of her face and above her head, acting as a rain shield for her from the worst. When a larger wave hit him, it sent her lips pressing against one set of red suckers, and her heart lurched as her legs clamped together, trying to ignore the taste of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, crimson suckers tracing her lips and face. "Did I hurt you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Not at all," she said quietly, leaning forward and pressing the very same tentacle against her lips in a hesitant kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he made a low, rumbling noise in his chest, she snuck a peek up and saw how his eyes softened as the tendrils drifted closer to her, silently asking her to continue her attentions. Thus encouraged, she nuzzled her face against both tentacles, letting the moist, red skin of his suckers kiss her all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If anything, thank you for protecting me from the rain," she murmured, kissing the other tendril and its suction cups tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't understand why she was so interested in or attracted to his tentacles, but she figured it was a good thing if she was going to stay with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finished, she sandwiched her face between his tentacles, the slick, cool, black skin of him a nice feeling against her overheated flesh. Thus nestled, she enjoyed more of the passing scenery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sandy beaches grew boring to look at, so she focused on further back, where there were more rocky outcroppings that protected the beaches from intruders. Eventually, the rocks above gave way to barely-there blades of grass that were pummeled by the wind and rain, until a sole, grassy path made its way down the dark, rocky slopes to the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's eyes focused on the lightening sky that illuminated the strip of green that unfurled, and she loved how it twisted and widened the closer it came to the ocean. As they went around a corner, she saw the greenery lead to a large swath of life. Small trees dotted the way. Flowers and grass on the slopes became dune grass as it approached the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees, however, stayed. They grew larger and larger, untouched by time nor man, all in a proud row. With the ancient trees came more rocks, growing in size until at last they came to a large, charcoal gray wall of rock. Above it stood the biggest tree yet, a weeping willow with many curving branches laden with green, and another circle of gray rocks ran on the other side of the willow, along with menacing, black cliffs behind it.  Rey saw how some of the cliff was carved out, as though there was a cave built in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo stopped to point to one fallen branch. "There's my home. It will be yours, too, should you choose to stay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sputtering in confusion, she watched as he pushed back the curtain of lush, green leaves, revealing a hidden cove. The water was calm within the circle of safety, and there was a small beach and many more rocks behind it. Further back, she saw the cave with a small river emptying into the cove, and she couldn't help but gasp at the enormity of it all before he set her down on the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I have a choice to stay?" she asked, walking into the water and smiling slightly when this water felt warmer. "I didn't know I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if she knew she didn't need it. She already asked him to take her with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo's face fell as his torso lowered to be at the same level as hers. "You always have a choice. When I was raised by my sire, he was evil, controlling. He made us fight for every scrap of food and place to stay. He threw us among other predators of the sea. He never gave me nor my brothers a choice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes boggled. "That's, that's, he sounds so--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Many, many moons ago, before anyone in your village was ever born." His face darkened. "That was why my brothers joined me to kill him. We've always hated one another from competing for our sire's attention, but we hated him most."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It broke her heart to see him as upset as he was at the memory of his sire. No wonder he was alone. The urge to soothe had never been stronger, and she decided to tell him more about herself, hoping to strengthen their bond, now that she was with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see why. I'm sorry your family was so cruel and uncaring. Mine was the same way, abandoning me," she admitted, stepping forward a little, digging her toes in the sand. "We can band together in that way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His facial expression became confused for a moment before it softened, drifting just a little closer to her. "Yes, we can. We share more in common than we realize."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" she agreed, taking his hands. "I love that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly. "So do I. But you understand why I act as I do now. I vowed to give all I received as a sacrifice a choice. To be different than my family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you don't have a family anymore. I lost mine, too, and I miss them horribly, as I'm sure you do yours," she said, closing the distance and cupping his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw his chest expand and hold there, his eyes piercing hers with an intensity she had never known. It left her breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a family, but I don't speak to them. We would fight if we met. It is better that I don't see them," he choked out, caressing her face. "I don't want nor miss my family anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him in disbelief. "I don't believe that. Anything can be worked out if you're willing to talk. It hurts to talk about them, but you still want a mate and children, a family of your own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone and something to fill this gaping hole in my heart that has been left in its place from past hurts. Just this...contact heals me in a small way," he confessed, bringing his forehead to rest against hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The action was tender and sweet, and it mended her heart in a small way, too. To know that they could share that sorrow and still wanted to change it for the better for their own family gave her hope for their future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he was trying to change the topic, albeit in a nice way. Much as she wanted to fight him on it, she decided to bring it up another time and ask the curious question she had from earlier. "What is the typical choice you give to sacrifices?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His back drew straighter as tendrils slithered around her ankles. "Spend three days with me. Let me show you how you can become part of my world. If you aren't happy, I'll set you free. You can follow the beach to the path up the cliffs that you saw earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That seems very reasonable; I don't think I need the time--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're taking it," he said, a note of finality to his voice. "You can tell me your choice on the third day, after I've had a chance to woo you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly. "Very well. Why then did all of the girls die?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tightening grip made it hard to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because they didn't trust me and tried to escape earlier." His thumb swept across her lips. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I must. It's for your own good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha-oi!" she cried as they lifted into the air, stopping at the willow branches as they curved down. "What are we doing up here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This will be your home for the next three days. It's safest here," he said, turning her around and showing her a giant, wooden cage that hung from the branches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hackles rose as her face became red. "No! I am not staying in that--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you are." The door opened, and she was shoved inside, two tentacles reaching around the other side to hold her in place while he locked her up with a key. She stepped forward until she could touch his hands through the bars. Squeezing hers, he said with finality, "I won't let you die like the others."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All words were stopped at the haunted expression in his eyes. She watched sadly as he dropped down, going to the edge of the cave. From above, she could see behind the rocks that he stored many items there, including a large collection of shells, and she watched him grab towels and blankets before depositing them inside her cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you hungry?" he asked as she dried off. "I used to have more dresses, but I gave them away to the others before you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. These towels will do," she said, refusing to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I'm going hunting for you. Don't leave your cage," he warned before disappearing into the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she had dried off, Rey took stock of her situation. While she didn't mind staying with him, she resented being treated like a pet and kept in a cage. She was capable. Deciding to show him just how capable she was, she went to the cage's door and examined the lock. Satisfied that it was simple, she took out all the pins in her hair and played with the lock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she was starting to make progress, she heard splashing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you awake?" he called from outside the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I have a name," she said as the door finally clicked open. "It's Rey. I'll come to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leaves were pushed back at the same time she jumped into the water. She barely saw his horror-stricken face before she entered the brackish water. She hated getting wet all over again, but it would be worth it to show him that she could take care of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lukewarm water woke her up, and the salt in the water hurt her eyes as she tried to see how close she was to the surface.  As soon as she gulped in air, she began to paddle toward him, only to be hefted into the air by one of his tentacles around her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey! What were you think-were you swimming?" he asked, his tone shifting from accusatory to awed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed her long hair out of her face and before wiping her eyes. "Yes. I know not many can, but Maz taught me in the river when I was young."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Incredible," he breathed, bringing her forward until there were mere inches between their bodies. One hand wiped the excess water from her face while the other tangled in her hair. His voice was soft. "I'm relieved you're safe. Everyone else drowned when I let them wander free."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understanding dawned, and a sense of warmth filled her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not like those other girls; I've been coming to the ocean for years," she replied, smiling softly. She leaned into his chest, relieved to be with him and touching him once more. Voice muffled, she commented, "I think I understand now why you wanted me up there, but I think it's useless with me. I'll just find my way out to you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip on her loosened.  "Then stay with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd prefer that." Her head darted back. "I know you do things a certain way for a reason, but explain it to me. Don't assume. I'm not afraid to talk to you, or listen to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Are you always this direct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. That's part of the reason why I was chosen for you: I scorned two marriage proposals a little too frankly," she said with a shrug and frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. "I can imagine. Most women run away from me, won't listen to me, and won't speak to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not like them. I'm different," she returned, hands going to her hips. "You've seen me before now. You know that the sea is my home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the village." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tentacle dropped another towel in front of her, and when she reluctantly let go of him, he plopped her on the beach, floating at the same level as her a short distance away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a questioning look, and he cleared his throat in preparation to speak as he moved in closer, careful to give her enough space for the towel to wrap around her at various points. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mentioned before that the village is all you've ever known, that you want to be part of it. Why, when you don't consider it your home?" A tentacle lifted her face. "Why didn't you like it there? Did they treat you poorly in other ways?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had met mere hours ago, and he seemed to be protective of her already. It was sweet. She had thought she would hate any man showing interest in her, that he would be overbearing and not truly care about her, but she was wrong. Kylo still went a little overboard, but the feelings were genuine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've always been...different," she said, glancing down to admire his tentacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distracted, she laid the towel over her arm to explore him better. The tip was rounded and smooth, and his black skin slipped by so easily, smoother than a baby's bottom. His suckers were thin and diaphanous, and when she traced the edge of one, another two tentacles wrapped themselves around her back and shoulders, as well as her right leg, leaving more kisses up her ankle and leg as he massaged her upper back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worked his way down her back until he came to her behind, stopping at the curve. That slight touch made her feel a new gush of warmth between her legs. Her initial instinct was to ask him to go lower, and that was when she realized that she was more attracted to him than she realized, ready to throw out convention entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needing time to examine those feelings, she cleared her throat. "I've always been different. I was a marked orphan, and no one let me forget it. I'm curious about the sea, and I like to learn. I want different things compared to most women." She kissed the tip of his tentacle. "I'm fascinated by you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched. "You are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head, grinning when the tentacle on her leg traveled up her calf, stopping at the back of her knee. "I am. All I had to do was hear your voice." She paused to breathe when he slid up her thigh, circling around it leisurely. The heat between her legs went from a dull ache to throbbing. "I admit I'm not used to being touched so much, either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip became punishing in both places. "Do you like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, words hard to get out. He let out the breath he had been holding, and the tentacle slid a little higher up her leg, at least until it slipped across her inner thighs, her skin more slick there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she was attracted, but she didn't realize that what she had been feeling below would cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As she looked at Kylo, his gaze turned darker, hungrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Very much so. Kylo, I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her stomach chose then to growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hungry,” he said, a different tentacle bringing forth several fish. “Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped them in her hands, telling her of where he stored the fallen wood of the willow. His words died, however, when her free hand curiously reached for the tentacle that held the food. This tentacle was different at the end. It was more fleshy and flanged at the end, pulsing in its redness, and most curiously, filigreed, with lacy, trailing coils patterned in the supple flesh. His eyes tracked her every move, and when she silently asked for permission to touch, he nodded, a half-smile playing on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fish were dropped as soon as her hand skimmed the tip. He was warm here, warmer than she expected. She felt his heartbeat, a strong counterpoint to her frantic one, and the longer she touched him, the faster it became. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch it,” he crooned, his voice melodic. “Touch it more.” Her other hand grasped it, and he groaned. “Yes. Feel it all over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands spread out to cover his girth as it took one hand to span it. She glided along the tip and the heated flesh, until there was no more red. It thrummed powerfully, and soon her own heart was racing with it, her fingers tripping over themselves to examine each indentation, moving up and down him in rhythm with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer she did it, the more she became attuned to him, to his growing pleasure. His dilated pupils. His shaky arms and torso. The growls that grew deeper with every pass she made, and how he panted every time she pumped or tightened her hold on him. She squeezed him with both hands, wanting to know what would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” His eyes rolled back at the same moment he jerked in her hand, and his end doubled in width, a thick, white liquid forming at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body cried out to his, the liquid need of before coiling within her, heat suffusing her every pore. Her fingers skated closer to his tip. She had only one thought. “Kylo, I, could I? I want to taste--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he grunted, his tip sliding until it was in her grasp. With a whine, his girth expanded more, until he was wider than the span of both her hands. At her surprised gasp, he murmured, “One day, I’ll fill you like this, until all you know is me.” His lips singed her ear with their heat. “Until I’m buried so far inside you that you don’t know what part is me and what is you. When we are one.” His tongue and lips sucked on the sensitive skin below her ear. “My mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My,” she said, swirling a finger in the liquid. It was warm and soothing, so she squeezed him harder, wanting to know if more would come that she could touch. It did. She covered both hands in it, spreading it up and down him as the need within her became painful, pulsing in time with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some level, she understood; their bodies moved as one, so they should be joined down there. Before she realized it, her arms lowered until the flanged part of him rested against her heated core, and her hips rocked against him, seeking to be filled. At feeling him against her, she breathed, “Mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yours,” he hissed, more of him turning red as he grew and pressed between her legs, the tentacle groping her leg along with another going to her other leg, spreading her apart as the flanged part of him tried to sink inside her. “All yours.” He pulled back slightly before thrusting forward, rubbing against her clothed lower lips, and it was too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The want spiraled within her, and all she could do was clench around his tentacle, holding him there as she felt him spurt more liquid onto her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shallowly thrust against her with each new sentence. “Yours to touch." He pressed harder. "To use for your pleasure." Harsher still. "To fill you until you are delirious and crying my name for relief." He traveled along her clothed slit. "I’ll give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything." </span>
  </em>
  <span>His thrusts became more urgent as his voice softened. "Anything you beg for." He slowed as words became staccato, filled with deeper meaning. "Just stay. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was almost broken on the final plea, and she had to look up to see the raw emotion in his eyes. It dimmed, however, at the crazed look of desire on her face, of how far gone she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too soon to ask. I’m sorry,” he said, reeling in his special tentacle, amid much whining from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his loss keenly, and her whole body begged to be set free from whatever had been building inside her. It felt like it was some great precipice she was approaching, and yet, it felt as though it was gripping her, threatening to pull her under, and all she wanted was to give in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, please,” she pleaded, not hiding the thread of need there. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed before he straightened up, a new commanding tone to his voice. “Sit down on the rock behind you, and spread your legs for me." He purred, "Let me give you a taste of the pleasure you could have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey felt the hunger in her stomach, but she ignored it for the much greater hunger that possessed her whole body as she sat. The tentacles at her legs stroked her thighs, stopping just before her center. One crawled around her hips and up her back, acting as seat back on hard rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your legs." There was an edge to his voice that made her obey at once. When she did, he grinned and moved closer. "I want to see you spread wide for me and me alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she splayed her legs more, the dress bunched until his hands encouraged it up, two tentacles following in the wake of the slow perusal of his hands, traversing her legs. Each inch of revealed skin frightened Rey at first, afraid that he would find her gaunt and lacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she chanced a glance at him, though, she saw such heat and utter devotion as he examined each part of her, first with his hands, then with his tentacles. Nothing was too small, and two more of his tendrils swirled around her ankles, anchoring her to the ground as his suckers left butterfly kisses and tasted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he breathed when he saw her juices coating her thighs. The tentacle near her opening stroked her skin around her core, the circles around her slowly narrowing and converging on the neediest part of her. “Do you want me to touch you? To fill you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she rasped, hands trying to urge his tentacle inside until they were held down on the rock by his last two tentacles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All in good time,” he rumbled. “Let me show you what your body wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it want?” she panted, chest heaving and nipples showing through the thin dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be filled by </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Someone who will fill you completely and fit you perfectly,” he growled, his tip dancing across her slit. Her hips swung up, and he grinned, pressing along her seam from slit to clit. When she whimpered, he added, “Don’t be afraid. I feel it, too. This need for completion. I’ll give it to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands hiked her dress up the rest of the way, ripping it partly as he hoisted her hips with the tentacle on her back and stuffed the dress under and behind her. It allowed her to see her engorged clit, dark pink and glistening with arousal, and he growled possessively, his fingers grasping and peeling back each of her lower lips. She cried out at the feeling of him gripping her there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tentacle poised itself at her opening, and her mouth grew dry as she brought her hips forward, allowing him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>penetrate her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feel of his smooth, rubbery skin against her was nice, but it was the way his sucker suctioned itself to her inner walls that left her gasping. As her core painted his tentacle in more slick and tried to pull him in deeper, he made a low noise in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every breath, every word was labored for her as her body experienced the greatest pleasure she had ever known. She yearned to take him all in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Kylo, please. I need more,” she moaned, her whole body vibrating with need. When she tried to move her hips again, the tentacle at her back wrapped around her waist, holding her still. “Ky-Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind was knocked from her as he thrust inside her, each shallow thrust taking him a little further. Soon, she was chanting his name, her stomach tightening and inner walls clenching around him every time he gave her more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw his red-tipped tentacle leave her thigh and rest against her breasts. It pulsed in time against her chest as he pushed in and pulled out of her, her body taking more and more of his suckers inside her with each push. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, I’m, I can’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he soothed, his special tendril going to her lips. “I know what you need. I’m going to feed it all to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, opening her mouth to taste him. When her tongue flicked against the sensitive red flesh, more of his viscous, white liquid dripped out, and she eagerly lapped at it, wanting to know how he tasted. As she moaned in delight at the sweet taste, her lips suctioned to the flanged tip, sucking him greedily. His girth slowly decreased as she sucked, her chin tipping up to allow him to feed her more, and her body doused the tentacle inside her with her arousal until it was dribbling down his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was slightly smaller than her fist, he pulled away from her lips momentarily. “I'm going to fully enter you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!" Her whole body coiled impossibly harder as both tentacles readied themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will hurt you for a moment,” he warned, eyes gray and soft as the other tentacle at her thigh went to her shoulders, circling her at the back and front, “but I promise the pleasure is far greater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trusted him. He had been right so far, and she wanted to know more of him. “Fill me," she demanded, watching how he smirked. "I want to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth tipped forward, licking him, and then he was there, inside her in two places, everywhere. Surrounding her. In front of her and behind. Filling her. Pistoning into her core in the way she didn't know she needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His addictive taste was what she noticed initially as he invaded her mouth, but then the sensation of so many suckers kissing her from within took over as she felt him go deeper than she thought possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was big, but she adjusted to him each time with so much of her own lubrication. For a moment, she felt a prick of pain at a certain point, so he waited it out with her, pulling out of her mouth at seeing her tears and kissing them away as he held her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nuzzled her ear and whispered to her, "It's only temporary." When she sucked in a sharp breath, he continued, "You're doing so well, much better than I ever dreamed. Stay still. I have you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips left a trail of fire along her cheeks and jaw, whispering more love words and how she was designed for him. "You're so beautiful. I can't wait to see your whole body and cleave to every inch at once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whimpered at the images he inspired, and he kissed her passionately, consuming every sound and searing the memory of his lips to hers. She was dizzy and overwhelmed, kissing him back because there was nothing more she wanted, than to know the acceptance and love that he lavished upon her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart to breathe, she rested her cheek against his, rubbing his in steadying circles as her heartbeat slowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're perfect, Rey." His voice caressed her ear, sending her damp curls flying and new desire coursing through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't used to such encouragement. If she did something wrong in the village, she received a tongue lashing, and if she did something right, she was barely acknowledged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn't just crumbs he fed her, rationed over time. This was a shower of love, and she reveled in it. "Kylo, I, thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve this. To deserve you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh. That's not true. You deserve more, Rey." Another tear welled up, and his tongue captured it before facing her with narrowed eyes. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she replied, kissing him again. "I've never felt so happy...or full."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. That's what I want for you," he said, squeezing her a little tighter. "Such a good girl for me. My good girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New arousal dribbled onto him as the rest of her body yearned to be called that again. She wanted to be his, and to be good for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I really?" she asked softly, pulse racing erratically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she beamed, the tentacle inside her spasmed, and the pain she once felt now melted into pleasure. Her body jumped, wanting to feel that sensation again. She didn't have to say anything; he just knew from watching her enraptured face and feeling her move that she was ready. He journeyed deeper with harder thrusts, giving them both what they wanted until he bottomed out inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped to let her breathe, and she opened her eyes, tearing them away from his bulging, red tip nearby to his heated gaze, how they burned even brighter for her than his cock that she wanted to suck off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel like you are being split open yet?” he asked, hands caressing her cheeks and jaw. As she nodded, he chuckled. “This is only the beginning. I will fill you even more if you wish it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed mind-boggling and impossible since she was already so tight around him, but the thought of more sent her body into overdrive, overcoming the hold of his tentacle to raise her hips with a grunt. He felt it, and he pulled out of her almost fully, making her cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re almost ready to come, sweetheart. Let me show you what I am capable of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust made her eyes heavy-lidded, and everything felt heavier as she sought more from him. Not feeling like moving, nor really able, she knew she was totally dependent on him as she sat on the rock, back straight and tentacles surrounding her. At some level, she knew that he delighted in giving her everything she could imagine, so she gave herself over to him and the mounting pleasure that was burning her from the inside out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kylo. Deeper. Faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As one, his two tentacles entered her again in both places, setting a slow pace at first that quickly became bruising as her needy cries egged him on. He pounded into her body, plundering it and claiming it for his own utterly, and she abandoned every defense, wanting him to own her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each hard thrust was coupled with more of his sweet, white secretion, and her body spun ever higher as he mercilessly entered her, making her whole body leave the rock while she clenched him harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to that great unknown, and she wanted to find it with him buried so far inside her that his two tentacles met.  When he began withdrawing one at the same time as entering her with the other, it felt as though he were sawing her in half, and her body writhed as his suckers pulled at her, wrecking her for anyone else as he claimed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped his movements suddenly, and she met his possessive eyes with feral ones that demanded he finish what he started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t say anything because he was teasing the edge of her throat, but she knew it with every fiber of her being. She sucked harder on his special tentacle at the same time she clenched around him, and he moaned, circling her clit with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, she was gone, diving into oblivion, into the greatest pool of bliss she had ever known. As she quaked around him, she felt the tentacle inside her mouth expand until it hurt. As the one buried inside her pussy thrust one last time, he spilled jet after jet of the white liquid inside her mouth, and she took it all, even as her body started to deflate from pleasure. She felt the need to lie down, and as she drifted back, still sucking him dry, another tentacle came forward to catch her, keeping her upright until he was done. At that, he picked her up and laid her on the warm sand, slowly pulling out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her haze, she smiled incandescently at him, stroking whatever part of him she could reach. She didn’t try to move any other part of her body, and that felt right. Everything felt right. Most of all, he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she was different, but she hadn’t realized how different she was until she took in everything she had just done. At that moment, she didn’t care. She embraced being different. It allowed her to find someone and something much better than anything that the small village could offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how I feel?” she asked, voice tinkling with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Tell me,” he said, lying beside her and meeting her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel happy. Satisfied.” She kissed him. “For the first time, I feel proud to be different. All because of you. Thank you.” She kissed him again, and he returned it that time with a fervor that threatened to set her on fire anew. "I'm beginning to feel like a part of your world," she said softly. He tried to pull away, but she clung to him, tired and unwilling to let go. “Mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She may have yawned after saying it, but she meant it. It stopped him in his tracks, and he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head as her stomach grumbled loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you. Let’s feed you something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me,” she said drowsily, tightening her grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was soft, awed. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shut her eyes, and her grip eventually loosened, but not before he got up, grabbed firewood, and cooked the fish for her. When she opened her eyes, it was because of the heavenly smell of smoked salmon, and she demolished the three fish he gave. With the extra strength, she stood up, noting her torn, damp dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk filled her features as she imagined the possibilities. Of sun-kissed skin against black and pale flesh, and the marvelous contrast it would create as he wrapped himself around her.. “We should dry this so I can wear it tomorrow. Maybe just the shift. It’s hard to swim in this longer dress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could respond, she lifted the dress over her head and laid it out over some rocks. It left her in her linen shift, and it clung to what little curves she had, her dusky peaks protruding proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t understand why she felt so powerful and free, but she did. Part of it was the absolutely besotted look in his eyes, and she didn’t understand how it was possible for him to want her so much already. But, she found herself ready and willing to dive into those feelings with equal desire. He had shown her so much already, and she was ready for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth gaped as she removed that last barrier of clothing between them, his eyes drinking in each portion of her legs, stomach, and breasts. She turned around to place the white cloth down, and she made sure to bend over and stick out her rear, shaking it with flair so that he'd look at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted him to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and how it affected him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she looked between her legs at him, his eyes were glued to her butt, and a fresh wave of desire washed through her at the possibility that he could fill her other hole, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the ripped shift was taken care of, she strode toward him before stepping into the space closest to his chest, between two tentacles. She knelt to be at the same level as him, making sure to spread her legs just enough to entice him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her hands found his face, she asked coyly, “Will you warm me up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get you blankets,” he grumbled, stealing a kiss before his arms hugged her close around her midsection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should, but I don’t want you to yet,” she said, pouting when he brought two forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay on them. It’ll be easier that way,” he said, moving so they could both lie on their sides facing one another. “Like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you keep me warm,” she insisted, undulating her hips against his stomach. Feeling adventurous, she slipped one leg around him, tugging him nearer. "Closer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everywhere,” he promised, tentacles winding around each of her limbs before restraining them, pressing them against the soft sand so she lay there, spread eagle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like her arms and body were open to him in every way, and she wished he would take advantage of it. Her now-dry, loose hair fanned about her as her back hit the ground with growing excitement, and she loved the feel of the worn, white cotton blanket underneath her as her body made light imprints in the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One tentacle slid under her, adjusting her hips up before another went to her opening, teasing her seam. “You’re already wet for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it. I’ve had a taste of you, and I want more. Just like you said.” She wriggled against him, and he made a threatening noise. “What will you do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explore the other hole I want to fill,” he said before delving into her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each rough thrust made her cry out for more, and when his hands grasped her hardened nipples, she keened, hoping her ass could take him as easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kylo! That feels so good," she moaned, rocking her hips. "I didn’t know it could be like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can, and it always will. You’ll experience heights unlike anything you’ve ever known,” he promised, filling her completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulled out of her, she tried to keep him inside, but he was too quick. He left her with a wet squelch, and she saw the string of her fluids that connected her to him before he sucked it briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste sweeter and richer than anything I’ve ever known. I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feast </span>
  </em>
  <span>on you every night,” he said before moving the soaked tentacle to her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He surrounded the puckered hole to massage it until he slipped the tip in, making her yelp, “Kylo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt so big there, and it was another level of fullness that she didn't know was possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, sweetheart. I can’t enter you if you’re tense. Trust me,” he said, his sole sucker inside her pressing against her inner walls. At the familiar sensation, she breathed deeply, loosening slightly. “Good girl. Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At being called a good girl, she sighed, relaxing more. Another tentacle entered her pussy, and she reveled in the sense of fullness of having both inside her. It was as though she was slowly ascending into higher and higher levels of fullness and pleasure, and she fearlessly sought more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She relaxed a little more, closing her eyes and giving herself over to him. It was easy to let go when he held her so securely like this. He overwhelmed her, surrounded her, ensuring she was safe. Making her feel wanted. Showing her that it was alright to be different, that it was okay to trust him. He would always have her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands circled her breasts, and then his mouth sucked her right nipple into his mouth. As she sighed his name in ecstasy, he laved and suckled until the taut, pink peak was rosy and swollen, before paying equal attention to her left one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste so good, even here. I'm eager for a future day, though,” he said, nipping at her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” she asked, groaning at the feel of his plush lips surrounding her nipple and taking in more of her breast before eyeing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day soon, I will fill you with my seed.” His tongue circled her nipple. “When I do, you’ll be round with my children, and everyone will know you’re mine.” His mouth bit down on her breast, just hard enough to leave a mark before laving it. “Then, your breasts will be swollen with milk for our children.” He sucked the other breast greedily, as though it already had milk. “You will be perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image he painted was one she cherished greatly, of being loved and having children of her own. However, there was a part of her that still wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the only time that I will be perfect?” she asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head darted up. “No. You’ll be even more perfect when you’ve given birth, or anytime you swim beside me proudly as my mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn't thought it was possible to be so wanted and precious to someone, but she was never happier to be wrong, even if she still wondered how it would work since he was so much bigger than her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I’m--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he breathed hotly. “Nothing else matters but you. Tell me what you desire, and you shall have it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, she knew he would provide, and it spurred her on to be honest. “I want friends. Family. A family of my own,” she whispered. “I want to explore. See what is out there and help others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already helped me,” he said, sliding further inside her pussy. “I have no friends of my own, but we can see the ocean together. The Atlantic is big, and we are at the southern end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But won’t we grow bored with only each other for company all the time?” she asked, remembering what Maz had told her about her marriage to Chewie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if I’m giving you pleasure every second of it,” he said, entering her ass deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes closed as her body arched, and for a moment, she forgot about everything but the way he made her feel. Groaning, she begged, “Fill me more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands and mouth left her nipples as his cock moved from under her to circle her breasts, his suckers using the lingering moisture on her hardened peaks to clamp around them, making her legs around him and body contract, tension building as the heat consumed her. The burning, crimson tip slithered around both breasts, teasing them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure.” Both tentacles inched their way in, and she lived for the stretch and sense of fullness that overpowered her. He groaned, “No one else could ever give you this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anyone else,” she returned breathily, breasts bouncing with the effort. “Just you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped to meet her eyes, tenderness filling them and his voice. “You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>have me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her core soaked one tentacle, the other used what lubrication it had. When it began to burn a little for her, she made warbling noises, and he pulled out slightly from her ass, watching how she smiled. Satisfied, he dipped into her pussy with a third tendril, stretching her in a way she didn’t think was possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you not going to, oh yes, go deeper with the second one?” she asked, squirming to accept all inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight. Tomorrow,” he promised with hungry eyes. “I need to prepare you more first. For now, I want to hear my name on your lips one last time before you sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as she wanted more, she knew it was wise to give her abused body a break. She lifted her head. “I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved his way into her pussy with a second tentacle, and once she started calling his name, she didn’t stop. She couldn't believe how infinitely better it was with just that small bit of tentacle in her ass, how it pushed her higher than she ever thought. Her only thought and words were to beg him to go deeper, to know greater glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each bit of stretch burned in the best way, and her whole body was a live wire when both were deep within. With both moving in tandem, he wound her up with measured touches, examining every response of hers along the way so that he could better please her next time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes. Do it again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never did, but instead a variation. Feeling his suckers brush up against her everywhere inside ratcheted her pleasure ever higher, and when the one inside her ass inched its way in a little more, she was almost positive she levitated off the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as her orgasm neared, he began to slow down, backing out of her and exploring her in other ways until she moved away from the edge. He continued to do it time after time, excited to hear her beg based on how his cock's girth grew at every exclamation of his name. Just like her body, his red length grew warmer as it expanded and memorized every inch of her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kylo, please," she pleaded, voice broken and hoarse. "I can't take it anymore. I need you. I want to come so badly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open wide," he murmured, the tip of his cock tracing her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped her jaw and spread her legs further, a testament to how much her body was putty under his expert touch. At that, his cock entered her mouth, and his three tentacles pushed inside her deeper, finding her most sensitive spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw stars and screamed his name as she experienced the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. To be so full of him everywhere, to have every part of her caught up in his embrace, was incredible, but combined with the delay of her orgasm, she was overwhelmed, all of her orifices working harder to suck him in deeper as he emptied himself inside her mouth again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he helped her through the aftershocks, he covered her body in his and cuddled with her, kissing her up and down her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied, sweetheart?” he asked as she wrapped her arms around him, another blanket placed over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For tonight, yes,” she said, nuzzling him. He was everywhere, and he was hers. It was enough, for now. “This is our first day of three, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Will this not satisfy you every night?” he asked as she started to drift to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are what I want,” she said through a yawn, closing her eyes. “But I also want a family. Your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fell asleep at that, and he gazed at her, a pained look in his eyes at first. As much as he preferred to live alone and protect his heart, it was hard. Cold. Lonely. Being with her felt easier than breathing, and letting her in made his heart and life more vibrant than it had been in a very long time. She was already his whole world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had told himself for so long that all he wanted was a mate. Someone who would bear him children. She may choose to do so, but still be unhappy and leave. If so, did that make him any better than his sire? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shocked himself at the realization and felt deeply ashamed. He hadn't known his mother's love or touch, and he wanted his children to know Rey's. He had held her for barely a day, and already he was addicted to her touch. She owned him, and there was no going back with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted her to stay more than anything. The thought of reuniting with his family unsettled him, though. He wasn't afraid of fighting Armitage and others; he was more afraid of simply seeing them again after so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But why? For that matter, why did he want a family so much after the bad childhood he had? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer surprised him. He wanted a family because at some level, he missed his own. It had many unhappy memories attached to it, but the camaraderie among brothers as they egged one another on, of having someone around that he could simply talk to, was what he missed most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed the connection to others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey fulfilled everything he had ever wanted in a connection, and more. She couldn't understand what it was like being alone for so long as the type of creature he was, nor could she comprehend his childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Armitage could, and he patrolled the northern half of the Atlantic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he gazed longer at her, a plan took shape in his mind, and resolution filled his features. He could help them both find what they most wanted: a sense of belonging and family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would show her how the rest of his brothers lived, as few liked coming to the surface. If she wanted to explore, then they would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will fight me, but perhaps we can call a truce. Just for you.” He kissed her forehead and nestled in close to her. “For you, I will find my family and make things right. I will give you more family than you’ve ever known. I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Kylo meet Armitage and Rose. A family is reunited.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Update time! You may not have noticed, but the tags have been updated, just as the chapter count has increased. Everything but the epilogue is written now, and this story got a lot more kinky hahaha. I doubt any of you mind. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Thank you as always to <a href="WinglessOne">WinglessOne</a> for the moodboard!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Rey woke up, refreshed and with soreness between her legs. Kylo wasn’t beside her, but she was wrapped in several blankets, a fire burning nearby in the sand. She sat there for a time, contemplating what had happened to her in the last day of her life, and she was a little shocked with herself for being so brave and doing so many things.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t regret any of it.</p><p> </p><p>She was all anticipation, excited to see Kylo again and to explore more aspects of his world. He had promised her that he would make her part of it, and she wanted to swim in the ocean, to see more animals and creatures. She wanted to see what he did daily, to see what he loved so that she could love it, too. </p><p> </p><p>There was another part of her that desperately wanted him to fill her again, but she knew that would have to wait until after the soreness went away. </p><p> </p><p>A short time later, she heard him return. “Kylo! You’re back.” She walked into the water, eager to greet him.</p><p> </p><p>She walked a little funny from the stiff muscles, and he noticed immediately, frowning. “Don’t move. I’ll come to you.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved toward her like a force of nature, larger than life and sweeping everything around him to get himself to her faster, his tentacles leading the way. From the octopuses she had seen, she knew that tentacles were an extension of themselves. They touched everything. As they slithered toward her, a shiver rushed through her that had nothing to do with the cold. He wanted to touch her. </p><p> </p><p>At a soul-deep level, she knew she wanted him to. There was something special about the way he looked at and touched her. With him, she thought she had finally found her place. She could be wanted. Appreciated. Understood. He would understand how she felt since he was alone, too. </p><p> </p><p>They wouldn't have to be lonely anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She moved anyway. She didn’t want any distance between them. His tentacles were the first to reach her, vibrating with excitement. They found her palms, her bare arms, and they attached themselves to every part of her, head to toe. Her perky breasts stood out between the ropes of his black tendrils, but she didn’t fight him, only embraced him and them as she felt wetness gather between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he came in close, he breathed heavily. “Rey. You smell so good, so ready for me already.” The nearest tip of a tentacle went to her core, stroking her softly, and she raised her head, closing her eyes at the sensations. “I want to taste you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taste freely,” she said, moaning when he circled her glistening lips and entered her. </p><p> </p><p>As her juices dribbled onto his tentacle, he leaned down and slid his tongue inside her, tasting her like he wanted. Obscene squish-slick sounds filled her ears as she felt his thick tongue spearing her, his overheated flesh flicking hers, and she gushed more for him, attempting to spread her legs. She heard his tongue repeatedly as it lapped at her, the wet sounds her body made as he tasted her, and his growls, and it all left her breathless, even more turned on. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo--"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't forgotten about you," he murmured, licking her along her slit before rising, stopping when his mouth was level with her taut peaks, pink and yearning for his touch. "You want this, just as much as I do."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she gasped, trying to lean in to feel him against her. She couldn't move, however, as he held her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"So eager you are. Perfect," he said, capturing one nipple with his lips. "Mine."</p><p> </p><p>His warm breath covered her chest, and the rumbling of his lips against her skin shot pure desire into her veins, making her moan with need. "Yes. Kylo, please."</p><p> </p><p>"I love hearing my name on your lips, so needy for me...like I am for you."</p><p> </p><p>He changed the position of his lips and began sucking and nipping, sending her racing toward another orgasm. He switched to the other bud, laving and tasting until it, too, was engorged and red from his attentions. </p><p> </p><p>The tip of his tentacle breached her entrance. "Does my Rey want more? Do you want to come?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" she cried, whimpering when he went a little deeper, stroking her slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"How?" he asked, falling back to admire the picture she presented as her body strained to take him deeper. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway. I just need--ooh. Ow," she whined, feeling him slide into her core further than desired. "Maybe not your tentacle. I'm a little sore," she admitted, face turning redder than a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>He looked contrite at once. “I’m sorry,” he said, hands caressing her face and folds. “I was overzealous--”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t regret it. I want you again, as soon as possible,” she said, silencing him.</p><p> </p><p>"My greedy girl. Good, greedy girls are rewarded," he said, kissing her before lowering himself to her opening. "And I will feast on the finest, ripest fruit of all."</p><p> </p><p>His tongue prodded her sodden lips, and she melted against him. It only took a few long strokes before she was panting, ready for release. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, please, I need--"</p><p> </p><p>"This."</p><p> </p><p>His tongue found her clit, circling it before sucking it in. Within moments, she fell over the edge. Her knees gave out, and she would've sat on his face if his tentacles hadn't held her steady as she bathed his face in her cum. </p><p> </p><p>His tongue continued to lightly press, helping her through her aftershocks. He eagerly drank her all up, and she loved hearing his slurping noises before he forcefully removed himself from her lower lips.</p><p> </p><p>His plush lips were swollen, and her slick covered his face and hair, making all of it glisten in the sunlight. His colorless eyes had the slightest, darker grey hue, hinting at his dark hunger, and his long hair was wonderfully mussed. </p><p> </p><p>He looked absolutely delectable, and she could feel a new wave of arousal hit her already. </p><p> </p><p>"If I don't leave you now, I'll eat you all day and ruin my plans for us."</p><p> </p><p>"Plans?" she asked, still not able to say much after the mind-blowing orgasm he gave.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I even found you a large breakfast," he said, looking proud as his eye teeth showed. </p><p> </p><p>She perked up at once as her stomach voiced its agreement. “Breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned. “Yes. I hunted, so I’m prepared for the long journey today,” he said, letting go of her and handing her the bounty of shelled seafood and fish he brought back.</p><p> </p><p>She cradled the meal against her bare chest as she lifted hopeful eyes to him. “What kind of journey?”</p><p> </p><p>“To find my nearest kin. His name is Armitage." His eyes left hers to gaze into the distance, something soft and lonely entering his features. She got up to comfort him when he snapped out of it. "He lives in the northern Atlantic. You wanted to see my family, and so you shall.”</p><p> </p><p>As she ate quickly, impatient to leave, he described their path and how they would accomplish it. When she was done, she slipped into her shift, ripping it more for ease of swimming. She almost wanted to take off the bottom half or remove the whole shift, but she wasn't confident enough yet, especially if she were meeting others. She still held on to human conventions and modesty. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes darted everywhere but her. “Not quite. There's one last thing I must do to make you mi--more prepared for swimming underwater,” he said, leading her into the water. “I must bite your neck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She exposed her neck to him with perfect trust, and he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her neck longingly. “Because I want you to be able to breathe underwater. My venom will allow you to do that and to communicate through our minds, as well." His hands caressed her neck and face, as though she were his most precious treasure. "This will sting. I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed again, seemingly nervous, but a moment later, she felt his grip tighten with purpose. Then he was biting, his canines sinking into her neck as liquid fire swept though her. When she shook and whimpered, every part of him gripped her close as his teeth pulled back. Whispering encouragement in her ear, he stayed and soothed her until she calmed down. At that, he laved the spot and looked utterly pleased by the picture she created.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face lit up, and she dove into the water, eager to see the bite work. Sure enough, she could breathe underwater, the bite marks acting like gills, and it wasn’t long before she heard his voice in her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re a little clumsy swimming, but I will teach you. Another day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She kicked in the direction of his face.<em> I look forward to it. </em></p><p> </p><p>She didn’t go far before one of his tentacles captured her at her midsection, bringing her to his side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll carry you until we’re close to the Great Cold. Then we’ll swim slowly to search for my family, and you’ll be able to keep up with me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Show-off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t mind, especially once he held her close and took off. She didn’t know anyone or anything that could move faster than him, and yet, despite his speed, he still made it look easy and graceful as his tendrils arced and pushed powerfully. </p><p> </p><p>Along the way, he prodded her with questions about her life in the village, and she told him her life story. When she finished, he told her of his life, of his cruel sire and of how he found himself alone, apart from his family. She loved hearing how he discovered the cove, the various fishing villages, and then of his run-ins with Jakku, which led to him choosing that village.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The women in your village were the hardiest, so I chose yours. It wasn’t until I saw you gathering shells that I realized that I wanted much more in a woman.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He grew quiet and slowed down to touch noses and kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanted someone who appreciated the sea. Saw its beauty. Wouldn’t mind living near it for all time beside me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had mentioned the shells, and it made her curious. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I saw your vast collection of shells yesterday while in the cage. Do you like all shells, or only certain ones? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stopped completely that time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love all shells, but I collect the ones with designs and interesting colors. I wish there was a better way to look at all of them at the same time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her hands cupped his face as her eyes lit up with an idea. <em> Let me help you tomorrow. Are there any shipwrecks coming up that we can scavenge rope from? </em></p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes but didn’t ask any questions. <em> Yes. I’ll find you some. </em></p><p> </p><p>Bringing her in close, he continued on his journey, and she pestered him until he told her of how he became fascinated with shells. They stopped at the various wrecks along the way and found several long ropes, much to Rey’s satisfaction.  All along, he pointed out various creatures that filled the seas, the colorful plants, the many fish, and the larger creatures that called the ocean their home. When they finally reached the edge of the Great Cold, the deepest part of the ocean, he stopped, warning her of the sharks, whales, and other predators that filled the waters. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> None of them will approach us, though. They all fear me. There is only one who does not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her face softened as she took his hand. <em> Your brother? </em></p><p> </p><p>His eyes grew sad. <em> Yes. He is just as big and strong as me. Stay close to me. </em></p><p> </p><p>From there, they moved at a snail’s pace, searching along various crevices and rock formations for any sign of Armitage. They went about two hours like that, including a break for feeding, before his nose caught on to something. </p><p> </p><p><em> He’s close. </em> </p><p> </p><p>His arms dragged her back to his chest, and there she stayed until both saw a flash of red in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Rey's breath caught in her chest as she witnessed a second giant creature emerge from the depths of the deep blue sea. This was no ordinary creature.</p><p> </p><p>Just like his brother, Kylo, Armitage was half-man, half-octopus, and he was majestic as his tentacles swayed in the currents, as though the wheel of a cart was spinning slowly.</p><p> </p><p>That was where the similarities between the brothers ended. Where Kylo was black as midnight, able to hide anywhere, Armitage was the brightest, most beautiful red Rey has ever seen. His fiery, slicked-back hair matched his red skin and tendrils, and his face seemed calmer, more content as his gaze lingered on something else in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>Her curiosity got the better of her. <em> What's he looking at? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's someone beside him, but I can't make her out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Her? </em> Rey tried to move closer, but he restrained her, so she settled for peering intently at the space near Armitage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It has to be his mate. I've never seen him look so...happy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey heard the longing and jealousy in his voice, and she placed a comforting hand in his. <em> One day. </em></p><p> </p><p>Soon, she hoped. He was trying so hard to make her happy, to please her. </p><p> </p><p>He intertwined his fingers with hers, squeezing tightly before a flash of red moved in their periphery. Both focused on Armitage once more, and Kylo's face showed that Armitage knew they were there. It became clear when all of Armitage's limbs curled in the same direction, as though preparing to move or attack. </p><p> </p><p>Most telling was the way his human arms spread out, as though to shield someone, and Rey was rewarded for her careful study of his arms when she saw another smaller flame of red. Whoever this mate was, she was more brilliant than the sun in the way the light reflected off her long, red tail. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He mated with a large fish? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She heard him chuckle. <em> No, a mermaid. </em> </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't allowed to ask more questions about the legendary creature that villagers sang about as that was when Kylo wrapped himself around her protectively and shot them towards Armitage. Kylo never stopped staring at Armitage, so she was sure that they were talking. </p><p> </p><p>Armitage didn't move, except to cradle his mate against him. He stared with deep distrust at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>When Kylo stopped and let out a long breath, she took a chance. <em> What did Armitage say? </em></p><p> </p><p>His face grew despondent. <em> That I'm not welcome here. That we should leave. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you tell him that you want to reconcile? That you mean him no harm? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes fell. <em> Yes, but he still doesn't trust me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Thinking fast and seeing the wide-eyed look on the mermaid's face, Rey grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let me approach him. Offer me. I'm harmless. Show him you mean it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> No! </em> His arms held her in a vise, and he dipped his head to kiss the top of her forehead. <em> I don't trust him. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> If you don't, you're at a stalemate. </em> She turned around and cupped his face. <em> Please, Kylo. Trust me. I forced you into this situation. Let me help you. </em></p><p> </p><p>He broke eye contact with her to stare at Armitage, and she suspected that his brother addressed him. After waiting a few moments, Kylo loosened his grip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It seems he will only be satisfied if you approach first.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silently, she rejoiced, excited to get close to his kin and a new creature. She kissed him.<em> I believe in you. We'll be back together in no time. </em></p><p> </p><p>At that, she swam off to an unknown point between the two sea gods. She didn't go far, however, before the mermaid pecked Armitage's cheek, wormed her way out of his arms, and gracefully swam toward her. </p><p> </p><p>Rey paddled along until she got a good look at the mermaid. At that, her movement became minimal as she observed the raven-haired beauty in slack-jawed awe. </p><p> </p><p>Her tail was long, shimmery, and red, but it captured Rey's attention because of the different angles of the scales on the tail and how they each refracted the light. There was nothing brighter nor more radiant under the sea than Armitage's mermaid. </p><p> </p><p>Rey soon understood why as she took in the rest of her. The buxom mermaid had an incandescent, trusting smile that would force anyone to smile with her, and Rey was sure that Armitage had been attracted to it immediately. The mermaid's eyes were curious, and her hair was the most beautiful she had ever seen, countless baubles and shells woven into the long strands that seemed to be just as long as her tail. </p><p> </p><p>Another curious aspect was her breasts. This breathtaking creature wore no clothes for modesty, and she seemed so carefree and unabashedly confident and comfortable as she was. Rey didn't know if she could go without clothing completely, but it made her wonder if she could adjust her clothing to cover only what was most important. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Rey saw the glow about the new woman, and she recognized it immediately from her village. This woman was pregnant. She had generous curves, but it was nothing to the large, protruding baby bump that the woman cradled lovingly and seemed so proud of. </p><p> </p><p>Indeed, every time she looked at Armitage, there was no doubt in Rey's mind that the two were mates. Just her face showed her utter devotion, and she seemed so happy as she was.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Rey was irrationally jealous. She feared once more that she would never be able to have children of her own, despite Kylo saying otherwise, and she wanted it desperately, to know that glow and peace, and to give Kylo what he desired. She wanted to know and have that love that existed between Armitage and his beloved. </p><p> </p><p>There was no time to dwell on such thoughts, though, for her new companion was a fast, eager swimmer. As soon as they were within arm's reach of one another, the mermaid opened her mouth, and Rey heard a series of clicks. </p><p> </p><p>She kept on making clicking noises as her arms moved about animatedly, and Rey decided that normal communication wouldn't work. She decided to take a chance and put out a hand to pause her. </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, all noise and movement stopped, and Rey tapped on her head before cautiously reaching out to touch the other woman's forehead.  When she nodded, Rey grinned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kylo talks to me like this. Do you do this with Armitage as well? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her face lit up. <em> Oh! Yes I do, but without touching. Hi! I'm Rose, the mate of Armitage. Who are you? </em></p><p> </p><p>All doubts were abandoned as her curiosity took over, and Rey smiled even wider, taking Rose's hands. <em> I'm Rey. I want to be Kylo's mate.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, your hands and arms are so similar to mine, unlike the rest of you! A little smaller than mine, though. Do you use them for anything more than swimming, Rey? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ladies compared hands and arms until Rose's hands came forward to play with Rey's loose hair and pick at her shift.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What are you wearing? Why do you wear it? Why do you have nothing in your pretty hair? You should have many things.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Rey knew she found a friend, someone who understood her and shared her natural curiosity and fearlessness. She began to explain her customs, eventually pulling up her shift, and that was when Rose's hands covered her mouth at seeing Rey's legs.</p><p> </p><p><em> What are those? Why don't you have a tail? How do you swim with them? </em> Rose drifted closer to her legs, excitement in her eyes. <em> May I touch them? I've never seen anything like them. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If you wish. They're my legs. I use them to walk outside the ocean, on dry land. May I look at your tail? It's beautiful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose looked thrilled. <em> Sure! Just be gentle. </em> </p><p> </p><p>For a time, each woman gushed and marveled over each other's anatomy. Rey had never thought of herself as unique, but in Rose's eyes, she was a rarity, so special and wonderfully made. It left her feeling lighter than air, and she found herself wanting to get to know the effervescent mermaid in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>An errant thought raced through her.<em> I hope those two brothers reconcile. I want to see you again. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rose's face broke out into another dimpled grin as she hugged her new friend.</p><p> </p><p><em> Yes, I hope so, too! I spend time with Sister and my pod, but no one else besides Armitage. You are so kind. </em> Rose's gaze took in her thin frame with a disapproving look. <em> But we must introduce you to better food. I once lived a moon cycle on only mackerel, and I was so thin when Armitage found me. Then, he introduced me to all the delights of the sea. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rose described the various seafood in her diet, and Rey grew hungry listening.<em> I want to try it all.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And you shall! I'm surprised your Kylo has not given you more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two happened to check on their men, and both were pleasantly surprised to discover that they were floating quite close to one another, even if their attention seemed focused on the ladies. They waved to their respective mates, and the men quickly turned back to one another with questioning looks. </p><p> </p><p><em> I only met Kylo yesterday. </em> Rey looked sadly at Kylo before she brightened again. <em> He has already let me try some new types of fish, and I'm excited to try much more. Among other things. </em> Rey blushed furiously. <em> He's shown me pleasure-- </em></p><p> </p><p>She stopped herself, afraid to talk about something that had always been taboo in her village. Rose, however, had no such compunction. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, he shows you love with tentacle touches and kisses, too? Is it not the most wonderful experience ever? It led to this, and I can't wait to bear his children.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose patted her stomach with maternal love, and Rey felt a pang of longing. When Rose saw her face, she cupped her right cheek. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why are you sad, my friend? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey snuck a peek at Kylo and decided to be honest since Rose was mated to someone similar to Kylo. <em> I'm afraid that I won't be able to bear children for Kylo. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rose giggled and met her forehead with her own. <em> That's preposterous! I know what my Armitage did to me, and I am sure Kylo will do the same. Trust him. If he wants to fill you everywhere, let him. </em> Her tone changed to something smug and knowing. <em> You have not </em> lived <em> until you do.  </em></p><p> </p><p>A salacious look filled Rose's features. <em> Once he is inside you, he won't leave you until you are forced to take him. I thought I would burst. Armitage went so deep inside me...I bet your Kylo will, too. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rey gave Kylo a hungry look. <em> I hope he does. I want nothing more. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then you'll be bearing children in no time, and our children will be playmates! We'll create our own little pod! Wouldn't that be lovely? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The image created by Rose, of friendship, family, and so much more, was more precious to Rey than she could describe with words. Instead, she hugged Rose.</p><p> </p><p><em> Yes. It would be. I want it very much. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Would you like to come visit our grotto? It's my favorite place in the whole ocean--what Armitage? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The couple spoke to each other, and that was when Rey heard Kylo at last.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What are you discussing so animatedly with Hux's mate? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How our children are going to play together one day.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shock was written on Kylo's face for half a second before joy filled it. <em> That could be a possibility, yes. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her body tensed. <em> So you've reconciled? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We have. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Kylo turned away, Rose began making squealing noises and held Rey's hands. Once linked, Rose twirled them in circles, her clicking and squealing turning into a melodious song, words unknown but intent clear as her giddy joy was written across her face. </p><p> </p><p>Rings of bubbles swirled up and around them, and for the first time since Maz's death, Rey felt as though she had a family. Rose was the sister she always wanted, and it felt like she had known her all her life. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally stopped spinning, Kylo called her to his side as he and Armitage approached. Rose placed a hand on the side of Rey's head, her tone a squeal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One day soon, you'll be a part of our pod. I can feel it!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey hugged her new friend and future family<em> . I truly hope so. </em></p><p> </p><p>One of Kylo's tentacles slithered up her leg, seeking her. <em> Rey, we need to leave soon. We have a long journey. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come meet Rose! Will you introduce me to Armitage? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She heard his fond sigh. <em> If you wish.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She barely let go of Rose when Armitage's tendrils wrapped securely around his mate. Up close, Armitage was like his brother with his round, colorless eyes, but where Kylo was troubled and sad, Armitage was content. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rey, this is Armitage.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She swam forward so that their heads were at the same level. As she reached out, he patted her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are brave, little one. Thank you for bringing joy to my Rose. We'll meet again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Thank you for allowing this. I've always wanted a family </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Armitage's face softened, and Kylo started to pull her away, so she stole one more hug from Rose. Both men looked on with fondness on the girls who had already become inseparable, and then they collected their women to go their separate ways. </p><p> </p><p>Rey and Kylo didn't get very far before she poked his side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rose mentioned something called prawns. Can we find some of those to eat?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes softened. <em> Of course. Anything else you wish to try? </em></p><p> </p><p>Rey animatedly told him about the various things she had heard, and they found several new foods for her. On their journey back, she told him of all the things she discussed with Rose, save their discussion about pregnancy and sex. When she finished, she demanded to hear the entire conversation he had with Armitage. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's not much to tell. We didn't say much to one another.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey cocked her head to the side. <em> Why not? You've been separated for many years! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We are men of few words. Actions speak louder. He saw how much I care for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey's eyes widened in understanding. <em> And since he has a mate of his own… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, exactly. He recognized that.  I didn't want to fight, and he insisted on doing so at first, to assert dominance. However, he called a truce when he saw how happy Rose was with you, and he admitted to wanting the same thing as me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kylo's face was neutral, but Rey knew better. She peered into his eyes, watching every emotion. <em> What's that?  </em></p><p> </p><p>He stopped swimming to brush her cheeks with his thumbs, a sad longing in his eyes. <em> To live in peace with his mate and new family. To have a family again at long last. </em></p><p> </p><p>Heart pounding, she leaned in and kissed him. As her hands wandered into his hair, his tentacles wound their way up her legs and around her waist like vines, bringing her body flush against his. He deepened the kiss, growling when he felt her roll her hips against him.</p><p> </p><p><em> Not yet, sweetheart. Not until we're home </em>. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a sour look. <em> Then let's go faster. It's a nice, little cove. I miss our home.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So do I.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was such warmth in his eyes as he tightened his grip and jetted toward their home. Rey suspected that he still had his doubts about her staying, but she was determined to put them to rest. If she could not convince him with words, then she would use actions. </p><p> </p><p>She would start by showing him tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seduced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Rey receives a full body massage and gets kinky with tentacle life....and loves every second of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Here's more tentacle goodness here. It's all pretty much smut, and the kinky goodness is here. Thanks as always to<br/><a href="WinglessOne">WinglessOne</a> for the moodboard!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey planned her seduction of Kylo as he focused on swimming. When they finally arrived home, it was already dark outside. He found her swordfish and prawns, and when he deposited her on the beach of his home, she devoured the new delicacies with relish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed mostly quiet as she cooked and ate, preferring to admire her figure in the dancing fire light after he set up blankets for her to sleep on beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waltzed up to him when she was finished. "Thank you for finding all that. I can't wait to try more tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed very proud. "There are many more. I have plans for you. For now, you should rest," he insisted, motioning to the blankets. "You've had a long day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes had lingered on her face during the meal, even if she had seen the way he kept stealing glances at the way her damp shift clung to her breasts and waist. She had no desire to sleep yet, even though he kept dropping hints. She wanted to pick up where they left off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me get out of this damp garment," she said, kissing his cheek and traipsing off, carefully laying out the white cloth that she intended to modify. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had waited on purpose to remove it, and with the warmer, more humid nights in the south, it actually felt pleasant to wear. However, she wanted no barriers between her and Kylo. If Rose could do it, then so could she. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a little swing in her hips, she made her way back to Kylo, grateful that he was still in the water. Arousal coated her thighs anew, and she welcomed it. As she stepped into the warmer water, she hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is quite pleasant here. It feels good on my sore body."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your body hurts?" he asked, immediately concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little. It was a long day," she conceded, leaning over to kiss him, feeling more of her slick dribble out as she imagined what she wanted to do with him. "But I wouldn't change any of it." Kissing his ear, she asked innocently, "Would you massage my back and body a little while I'm in the water? I think it'll help me sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nostrils flared as he licked his lips. His whole body molded itself to her, his fingers already stroking her spine. "With pleasure. Make yourself comfortable, and I'll join you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Peeling herself off of him, she walked into the water until she was waist deep. Turning her head to look back at him, she fluttered her lashes and beckoned him forward with a tilt of her head and a playful grin. "The water's quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasurable </span>
  </em>
  <span>tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was up in a moment, and she turned her back to him before sinking several more inches into the water with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something exciting about not knowing where he was or what he would do next. Desire coursed through her veins, making her press her legs together with anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Set up like this, she was helpless, and he was the predator. He could capture her so easily, and she wanted him to, purposely sticking out her butt as she bent her knees, stretching her muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should be careful in these waters," he murmured close by, seemingly at her ear. She couldn't feel his body heat, but his voice was low and intimate. "There's a dangerous creature who lurks here who preys on beautiful women. He devours them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught, heart racing as she moved her arms around her in a circle. "Please, do it. What if I find myself in need of a helping hand, or three?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That time, she felt his hot breath tickle the hairs at the nape of her neck, his voice gravelly. "Tell me where you want them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched. "Up and down my back. Around my shoulders and hips. Against the soles of my feet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then the monster will feast tonight," he intoned, kissing her neck with an open mouth, "like never before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let him come. I want to feel him </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, lifting her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner she did that than the tip of one tentacle rested at the small of her back, the sole, wet sucker massaging heat against her as it left its kisses. When she arched her back, more suckers joined its brother, climbing up on either side of her spine, locking onto her tired muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Kylo," she moaned, eyes closing as she gave herself to him. "Yes. More of that. More of you. More of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tentacles rose higher on her back until they slid down, the tips resting at her collarbones. He rubbed back and forth across her shoulders, and she rolled them back, glorying in the release of tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My greedy girl. I'm beginning to think I'm not the real predator here," he purred, two more tentacles wrapping around her waist, one on top of the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lower one sat at her hips, pressing heat against her chilled skin, while the other rested just under her breasts, each circling motion nudging the underside of them until they hardened with need. As she breathed heavily, the tentacle crept higher. When the row of suckers latched on to the underside of her breasts, her knees locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kylo, I, I want--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips kissed her right shoulder. "Shh, sweetheart. I know what you need. Let me give it all to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," she begged, hands starting to move until they were restrained with a tentacle that locked onto each of her wrists and thighs, pushing her legs apart as he gripped both on either side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax. Are you relaxed for me?" His hands carded through her hair, gently tugging the stray strands behind her and gathering them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think?" She wanted him inside her, and she cursed her initial response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you're not." He guided her sideways until they came to a rock in shallower water, whereupon he helped her sit. "Breathe in deeply. Close your eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she did, his last two free tentacles found her calves, covering them completely in ebony ringlets before his suckers found her feet. As he applied pressure and heat there, the ones on her midsection did likewise, moving up and down in time with her breathing, a rhythmic one-two lulling her into sweet seduction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In with one breath. He swept across her stomach and shoulders in one direction. Out with another. He circled back, each kiss and slide of his soft suckers a balm to her body. Over time, he began to hum quietly, and she felt him play with her hair. Feeling his fingers massage her scalp and separate the hair was unexpectedly pleasurable. Intimate. She reveled in it. His nimble fingers twined it together, and it soothed her more. When he was finished, he revealed the long braid before kissing her other shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem looser. Shall I massage two last areas for you?" he rumbled, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down her neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her core throbbed in anticipation. "Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what you really want," he stated, leaning over to kiss her collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what's that?" she panted, noting how the tentacle on her breast slid higher, brushing her areolas and just shy of her nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands draped themselves across her chest, grasping her breasts. As he did, he forced her nipples to rub against the smooth part of his tentacle. Her legs spread wider without thinking, and she squirmed in his grip so that her nipples felt him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacles at her legs left her feet, concentrating around her knees. His voice was liquid sin, low and seductive. "To be filled everywhere with my tentacles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she agreed, shocked when he pushed her whole body forward, causing her to slide off the rock and kneel in the water, facing the dry sand not far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bonds around her legs slithered north, circling her holes and teasing her. The hands on her breasts found her taut buds with two fingers, tweaking and pinching them as her hips undulated and sought a reprieve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kylo, please, I need you--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand left her breast to pull her braid back, exposing her neck to him. He crushed his lips to hers hungrily, devouring her fully. The tentacle at her breasts went higher, two suckers finding her sensitive peaks and swallowing them both. Unbearably aroused, she moaned and yearned for him to penetrate her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stole her moans away with his kisses before leaving love bites along her neck, and she whimpered with need, seeking more pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her throat made high-pitched noises of need when he entered her pussy in one long thrust, her body taking him easily because of how turned on she was. He burrowed himself inside her, sitting there to let her get used to the intrusion before he began to pound furiously inside her, pulling out completely and reentering her over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when she thought she would come, he slowed, and a second tentacle entered her pussy, shoving its way in roughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Kylo! More," she begged, her body drenching both of his tentacles eagerly. "You feel so good. I feel so full."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So tight, but I bet I can make you even tighter," he growled, pushing his second one in further. "Need to fill you completely and make you come."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm close. Just a little further, yes! Oh yes," she cried when she felt him bottom out. "Split me in half. Make me feel you everywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will," he grunted, pulling her back further and moving both tentacles as one in and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With heavy sawing motions, he penetrated her again and again, moving faster until his free hand found her clit. As she came, he kissed her again, and she nipped at his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met her feral look with his predatory gaze. "My Rey is greedy and not grateful I let her come. I'm going to make you beg for this next one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The next one?" she asked with a small voice, secretly thrilled there was going to be another time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm. You must be punished." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't explain why, but the thought of being punished keyed her up, wanting to know what he would do to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacles around her breasts and hips left her, and she mourned their loss. Seconds later, she felt a stinging sensation against her ass, and that was when she realized that he had slapped her with the soft end of his tentacle. She should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have gushed so much at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kylo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my Rey's punishment," he said, wapping her cheeks again, this time with the sucker side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That stung more, but she clenched her legs together, the pain melting into pleasure. "I, I think I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think my little Rey loves it. Don't you?" he asked, inches from her ear. "I can smell your arousal from here. I could smell your need for me as soon as you entered the water. My little mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she moaned, squirming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to punish you more because you've been bad, don't you?" he whispered, stroking her folds with just the tip. "Tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face grew red, aroused more than she thought possible. Her voice was an anguished cry. "Yes. Hit me. Just don't stop touching me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never," he promised, entering her pussy quickly until he bottomed out, making her gasp. "I'm going to own your body so fully.  Implant you with my seed and my love. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she moaned, rocking against his thick tendrils like a dog in heat as she sought to take him deeper. "I just need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." He came down on her ass again. "Yes, you do." He spanked her two more times rapidly, and heat bloomed across her backside, making her sure that he left a mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harder," she begged, "I need more--oh yes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five more times he came at her in response, howling as he felt her wetness gush over him with each hit. The pleasure-pain he etched onto her skin left her little more than a whimpering mess as he grew louder, the sounds against her ass sharper and cracking against her until she was sure she would always feel him there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he spanked her, he let the moisture of the suckers sting and brand her. "You want me to mark you everywhere, don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she breathed, keening as he filled her with a second tentacle again. "Am I good now for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. So good. Perfect," he purred, thrusting harder. "So wet and needy. My little mate wants me to claim her here, doesn't she?" he asked, circling her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes. More than anything," she panted, curving her back down as he spanked her with two tentacles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That time, the suckers clamped with a wet hiss against her sore, red skin, clinging to her and moving in time with his thrusts, in and out in a frantic rhythm. When the suckers finally separated with a pop, her whole body moved with him at the strength of his coupling to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So beautiful," he crooned, biting her shoulder near the tentacle still looped over her shoulder. "Your whole backside is covered in my marks of love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pussy drenched his tentacles as she hummed in satisfaction, nothing pleasing her more. "Good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Rey," he breathed, leaving a similar mark on her other shoulder. "Only mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Fill me more. I'm close," she pleaded, crying out when he didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not begging yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacles at her collarbones darted down to spiral around each breast, ending with his suckers applying heavier pressure to her nipples. Her groan turned to a full-bodied keen when the two tentacles in her pussy exited, with one breaching her ass several suckers deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like being stuffed full, don't you?" he asked ruthlessly, using her slick to fill her more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. More than anything," she rasped, grunting when he used her hair to push her forward, arms bracing her and ass sticking out fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So perfect like this, presenting yourself to me. I'm going to reward you," he said, burying himself deeper in her ass until he bottomed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's toes curled at the riot of heat and pleasure that enveloped her. She was going to be burned alive, and it was such a lovely way to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More?" she asked, expecting him to enter her pussy next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked. "Oh yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other soaked tentacle nudged her ass, the sucker massaging her tight muscles there. Rey didn't think he could fit, but she relaxed herself more, trusting him. He forced his way in, and once he had one sucker in, his fingers circled her clit and barely entered her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to fill you to bursting, and you're going to take it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was a little embarrassed at the rush of slick that she felt at his words, and she felt his answering grin against her heated skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Count every sucker you feel enter you. Watch how well your body was designed for mine, to take me like this," he commanded, another finger teasing along her slit before entering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Kylo," she grit out, throwing her head back as he moved. "Two. Three. Please, give me, ah, four!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew you'd like it. Just stay relaxed. We're slowly getting there," he said, kissing along her jaw and pumping her with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five! I want to know how far my body can stretch--six! Seven!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest heaved with exertion, but she felt giddy and proud for making it this far. With each additional sucker, he showered her with kisses and his fingers, stroking her and helping her relax as he waited for her to adjust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his second one finally bottomed out within her, she lowered herself to her elbows, unable to hold herself up any longer. He helped her spread her legs a little more, and she loved it when he kissed his way down her back, stopping at her firm butt cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to brand this ass with my tentacles, and then the rest of your body," he said, kissing the spots he left. "You want more, don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she didn't want anything else in her ass, she desperately wanted more stimulation in her pussy. "Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." He bit down, and she clenched around his large intrusion, feeling as though she would be split in half. "We're not done yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body primed itself, ready for his fingers. When she felt his tentacles move elsewhere on her body, she widened her stance, relieved to feel him delve into her pussy, driving home with several shallow thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is, this is beyond anything I've ever known; I feel so full," she gushed, lost in sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Take a little more," he groaned, a second tentacle going to her core, squeezing its way in. "So tight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can," she replied, moaning as he sank inside her. "Two. Three. Four. Please don't stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't. I want you to experience the greatest pleasure you've ever known," he said, nudging in deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Kylo, we're almost there--ah! Nine," she gasped. "Ten!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body had been tired before all this, but now she was on fire, fully alive, needing all that he could give him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a good girl. Just let me have you--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both stopped when he filled her completely. For Rey, it was an accomplishment; she had never been so proud of her body. She let her body adjust, closing her eyes and listening to his praise, and she looked forward to the magic moment when he began thrusting one or all four of his tentacles inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was already on edge, and she didn't think it would take long to push her the rest of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" he asked, running his hands along her braid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So good. Never felt so alive, or full. I feel like I could burst," she admitted, rocking her hips.  "But I want you. All of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her. "Then you shall. Open for me, sweetheart." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands pulled back on her braid one last time, forcing her to look up. As she did, she saw his special, flanged tentacle come to her lips. Sticking her tongue out, she eagerly licked his tip. As soon as he grew in size, her pussy clenched around him, wanting to taste him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, feed me again," she pleaded, continuing to lick and kiss him up and down his length with shallow breaths. "I want, I need--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rush of wetness coated his tentacles as soon as she saw the thick, white liquid at his tip, and she sucked him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his head, trying to savor every last drop. He drilled into her mouth, a stream of white covering the length of her tongue, and she sucked him in until he reached her throat. At that, his cock expanded in girth, a surge of liquid filling him, and she stroked his length with her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you're ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His statement caught her off-guard, but then he started moving, unsheathing himself and pounding into her, a pair of tentacles always inside her ass and pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body was flying, singing, consumed by him and needing him more than she had ever needed anything. Each rough thrust was incredible, pushing her nearer to the precipice as tension and pressure built within, spinning her up and leaving her unable to do anything other than take it. To take his tentacles and receive the greatest pleasure she had ever known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his cock began thrusting inside her mouth, steadily spurting inside her as he did so, she gulped and sucked, dizzily close to completion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed all of his tentacles inside her as one. "If you want to come, beg me for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth was otherwise occupied, but her mind stubbornly refused to beg anymore, sure that she would come simply because of how precariously close to the edge she was. Plus, it gave her a small thrill to defy him, to push him further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's how you want to play, my greedy girl. You want more. Fine. I'll give you more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock pulled out of her mouth, and she whined as she watched more of his cum drizzle out. When she lunged up, she managed to swipe some, but he dragged his tip across her lips and down her chin, before painting her neck with it. Her body shook as he pounded roughly into her, alternating between filling her ass and pussy with both at the same time. With each pummeling thrust, her body was pushed shallower in the water, until there was no water left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think your arms are tired. A change in position is required," he said, pulling out and away from her everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kylo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, her world was turned upside down, and she was flipped onto her back like she weighed nothing. Tired, she let him arrange her, body tingling at the thought of him filling her all over again.  One tentacle went below her to lift her hips up, and once she was in position, both tentacles entered her ass as one, burrowing slowly as she grunted and lived for the stretch. Her pussy eagerly swallowed both of his tentacles, and when he stopped moving, she tore her gaze from where they were joined and zeroed in on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were dark with lust, his gaze taking in all of her. She had never felt so seen and desired, and it still amazed her that he chose her, over everything and everyone else out there. It choked her up, so she didn't say anything when his cock moved over her, starting at her clit. Some of his cum dribbled out, leaving her body aflame there, and he left a trail of it up her body, on her stomach, breasts, nipples, chest, and neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he declared, cock stopping at her parted lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always," she vowed, opening wide for him. "Fill me, Kylo. Claim what's yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a roar, he slammed into her mouth. As liquid surged in, his last two tentacles found her breasts, pinching her nipples as he moved the four within her ass and pussy at the same time, thrusting home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shattered around him, her orgasm bright and powerful, consuming her utterly. She was a supernova, exploding into nothingness in one last blaze of glory. Burning for him and only him. Transformed by him until she had become her most free, most alive. She felt invincible and strong in his love, and it gave her courage to be bold and show him how much she loved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her body arched up and clenched around him, he expanded and emptied himself inside her mouth, crying her name into the night. He tasted like the finest strong drink, rich and thick, and so heady, and she couldn't wait to experience it all over again in her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally claimed her and filled her with his seed. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>claim her tomorrow; she would ensure it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she slowly came down from her high, she was relieved that they were already on dry land. She didn't even complain when he left her, ready to snuggle beside him and sleep. He carried her to their bed of blankets, and she only moved once, to stretch and weave herself around him so tightly that it'd be impossible for him to go until she woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kylo, I'm satisfied," she said with a lazy smile and kiss. "Good night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't see the gobsmacked look on his face since she closed her eyes then, but she thought she heard three words through their mental link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo finally understood what it was like to be the large prey he hunted. He may have been the predator with many tentacles, but he was trapped in Rey's fishing nets, unable to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nor did he want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every smile she disarmed him. Her natural curiosity and excitement for life and the sea was endless, precious and beautiful to him. He was swept up in that boundless current of joy, and he never wanted to be free of it. Her mind was lively, compatible with him effortlessly, and she was brave, taking everything from the last two days so well, much better than any other woman had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her loneliness and longing for love and family, for connection, tugged at his heart, as though she had tied a red string between her heart and his. He always came back to her, could never go far because the thought of depriving her of him was as unfathomable as the sea. Nor did he want to deprive himself of her. Of her light and playfulness that surprised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body was a siren to him, wet and accepting, drawing him in until he had no desire to leave her. He had wanted her from afar, and he had never been so eager to take a woman before. One touch of her, and he was gone. When she kissed his sucker, he was ready to turn the whole world upside down in order to fulfill her every want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he lost her, he would always remember the two days of bliss she gave him, of those heated moments when he found someone who was fascinated by him, who wanted him so unabashedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For that alone, she had earned his eternal devotion. To not feel alone and unwanted was one of the greatest balms he had ever known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he hadn't expected was for her to show him so much more about himself. Somehow she just knew, as though she could reach into his mind and see that he wanted the very things she did, and it awed him. Yes, he wanted family. His family and his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wanted it all with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had given him a special gift today: his family back. He thought he'd never re-forge that bond. He and Armitage were cut from the same tough fabric, stubborn to a point. Protective of what was theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Armitage had found love and a mate. He was ready to fight to keep her, and Kylo had despaired being able to reach him until Kylo pointed out how well their mates were getting on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rose looks so happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple statement, but it changed everything for Armitage, especially when he saw the protective, longing look that Kylo gave Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you found a loving mate, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo wasn't one to feel guilty, but he had, then. He awkwardly explained the relationship between him and Rey, and Armitage laughed at him and how much of a mess he was still, of how tightly Rey had him wrapped around her little fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the men were alike in that regard. Once it was established that they were both alright and better than they had been in forever, they watched the source of their happiness, pleased and slightly amused by all their antics from afar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women were adorable together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know we're going to have to see one another again now that those two have met, right? My Rose won't stand for it otherwise. She's already practically adopted your mate as a sister. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The observation made Kylo laugh. He hadn't done that in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers didn't talk much after that, which was fine. Neither were talkers; their actions spoke louder. Both were content, and their mates were even more so. Whatever made the girls happy was most important in their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved her, and he wanted to shower her in his love. He feared telling her until she officially decided, but as she fell asleep peacefully,  he couldn't help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was everything to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That he had satisfied Rey today felt like the greatest accomplishment of his life. He had loved every second of it, the swimming, the family time, and the intimate moments. He counted down the hours until she woke up and made her final decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed as eager as him to be forever joined, and he would take </span>
  <em>
    <span>great pleasure </span>
  </em>
  <span>in claiming his mate. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Claimed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's making babies time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last, big smuttening has arrived! Kylo has a dirty mouth, and he has a little of a breeding kink. You wanted a little feels with your smut, right? The author regrets nothing.</p><p> </p><p>As always this amazing moodboard is made by <a href="WinglessOne">WinglessOne</a></p><p>Thank you!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey woke up slowly the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>With her eyes still closed, her hearing was heightened. Gentle waves lapped nearby, the slow, rolling back-and-forth of the water calming. Kylo breathed, each exhale rhythmic and soothing in how deep it was.</p><p> </p><p>Better yet, she could feel his hot breath over her shoulders and neck, tickling her and sending her hair flying. </p><p> </p><p>This morning, his body was a furnace, blanketing her in heat as he surrounded her completely. Plush lips against her neck. Hard planes of his chest against her back. Tree trunk arms around her stomach, pressing her to him. Tentacles everywhere, up and down her legs. His lower half spooning hers like they were attached at the hip. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, they would be. The thought of him finally claiming her made her legs rub together, seeking friction and relief. </p><p> </p><p>What she didn't expect was that the tip of one black tendril was between her legs, near the apex of her thighs. As soon as she moved, she blushed, wetness gathering. </p><p> </p><p>She should just get up and wake Kylo up. It was dangerous to have him so close to her when she wanted him, but she also didn't want to leave his embrace, or force him to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>So she lay there, trying to go back to sleep. At least until his body moved slightly, his tip nudging her seam. She had to bite back a sigh and hold absolutely still, hoping that the increase of moisture didn't alert him somehow. </p><p> </p><p>When her heart rate slowed again, she tried to clear her mind, but that time, his tip rubbed against her opening, seeking entrance, and she was helpless to resist. Lifting her leg slightly, she moaned as he slipped inside, finding her wet and ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Kylo."</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," he said, kissing her neck. "I'm glad you're awake at last."</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head to meet his predatory gaze. "I want you."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel it," he said, gathering her moisture with slow, circular motions. "Are you hungry?" There was a new edge to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>A heartbeat passed. A breathless answer. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>He licked his lips. "So am I."</p><p> </p><p>She whined when he removed his body from hers, pushing her back onto the sand. She reached for his face, only to have her wrists pinned above her, ebony ropes restraining her against the ground. Next came her legs, thick, heavy lengths spreading her legs and holding them in place.  </p><p> </p><p>"You're soaking for me already. Do you like being held down by me?" he asked, face lowering so he was eye-level with her dripping-wet folds. </p><p> </p><p>She squirmed, wanting him to be touching her. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Almost as much as you like fighting me," he murmured dryly, making her giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps," she teased. "It's only because I want more of you. Is it working?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." He licked along her slit, gorging himself on her juices. Each swipe of his long tongue found more of her walls and slick, and his rhythmic strokes pushed her higher. He ate her out until her whole body rocked with him, leaning into him to take him deeper. "Do you want more inside you?"</p><p> </p><p>Every growl he made as his face and tongue devoured her made her desperate for release. Through their mental bond, his animal need for her sent waves of arousal coursing through her, her body coiling a little more upon itself as she neared her peak. </p><p> </p><p>Having even more inside her though...even though she did not broadcast her desire for it, she still did. That he gave so freely made her gush. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she panted, breasts bouncing as sweat beaded down her forehead. "Fill me good, Kylo."</p><p> </p><p>"I always do."</p><p> </p><p>With a kiss to her pussy lips, he raised himself, ramming a tentacle into her pussy. As her back arched, she moaned in ecstasy, loving how he filled her to the brim. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, like that. Harder, Kylo," she begged, undulating her hips as she chased him, trying to hold the welcome intrusion. </p><p> </p><p>He was too fast, though, she too slick. The long drag of his suckers along her inner walls was pure pleasure, and she keened when he came back in even harder. He did that several more times before pulling out and entering her ass, well-lubricated as he slid home. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes! Give me more," she wheedled, her body ready to fall apart. She let out a satisfied grunt when he entered her pussy again, his tongue circling her clit. "Oh, Kylo, please--"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Rey...it's your turn to be fed," he said against the sticky thatch of hair near her core. </p><p> </p><p>In her haze, she didn't register the other two tentacles moving until one circled her breasts, suctioning to them all over. At that, she drooled a little in anticipation, opening her mouth eagerly when his red-tipped cock brushed against her chin. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she closed her lips around his tip, his girth expanded, and she opened wider, tongue stroking him to encourage him deeper. When he hit the back of her mouth, he expanded to fill her completely, and she trailed and tasted every bit of him he would give her. </p><p> </p><p><em> I want to do this every morning </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was an errant thought in her mind as they simply lay there, enjoying one another. His answering rumble, however, showed that it struck a chord within him as he began pumping in and out of her everywhere, using her in the best way possible. The tendrils around her limbs wound themselves tighter, making her whole body lift and fall in time with his thrusts.  </p><p> </p><p>Her climax was sudden, the force of it knocking her out as she came. One touch of his tongue, and she was lightyears away, lost in the heavens. His ejaculation was delayed as he continued to pound into her, but when he did, it was glorious, like rain in the desert. She would never tire of his taste.</p><p> </p><p>When she was boneless and sated, he let go of her, carrying her into the water to clean up and then back onto their blankets. She recovered while he found more breakfast, and she couldn't stop staring at him with sparkling eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, eyeing her as she finished.</p><p> </p><p>She had kept her mind silent on purpose, so she grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I like staring at you?" she asked innocently, peering at him through her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're plotting something," he said, moving closer, drawing out his next words. "Tell me."</p><p> </p><p>"How many more times I can convince you to do that again with me in one day," she said, not missing a beat. </p><p> </p><p>His lips seared themselves to hers, and she found his wondrously soft hair, crushing it against his scalp before trailing her nails down his neck. His bottom half ground against hers, and he swallowed her needy whines until both separated, breathless. </p><p> </p><p>"Several more, I imagine," he said, getting up. "Especially when you look at me like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Like how?" she asked, standing up. </p><p> </p><p>"Like you want to eat me." He drifted forward, thumb scraping against her cheek. "Normally I wouldn't mind, but not when you're eating other fish from the sea."</p><p> </p><p>She sighed loudly. "I'm sorry. I may have been thinking about other plans I have for you today as well, but I can't have you here while I do it."</p><p> </p><p>"What would you have me do in the meantime?" he asked curiously, hands going to her bare shoulders. "Why do you want to do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's the third day, and I want to show you my choice," she said, eyes alight with excitement. "In my own way."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Could it be? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She heard the hope stirring within him, and she smiled broader. "I just need a few hours to do it properly. Please?"</p><p> </p><p>"Very well. I'll hunt and find us an extensive midday meal; I think we'll need it," he said, stealing one last kiss before heading into the water. "I trust you."</p><p> </p><p><em> With our home and my heart. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Rey swelled with pride and joy before walking into the water and grasping his chin. "Thank you. It's very special to me, just like you are."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I will treasure it always.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His breath hitched at her whispered words through the mental link. Gazing for a long moment, he kissed each finger before diving underwater. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was past the tree branches, she set to work. Finding the ropes, shells, and a knife, she weaved rope through the cracked shells and created holes for others. Kylo had grouped the shells by color, so she strung them up by color as well, attaching the rope's ends to various willow branches and rocks. </p><p> </p><p>Some rope hung down from one end, while others hung like paper lanterns, the sounds they created reminding Rey of wind chimes. One rope was just a little too short to reach her intended goal, and she puzzled how to fix it until her eyes landed on her old dress. <em> That </em>she could tie to the branch and rope easily, so she did. </p><p> </p><p>It made her a little uneasy to get rid of her dress, but she reminded herself that she still had her shift. Plus, she doubted she would wear much around him anyway, given how much he liked to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>When she finished with that part, she checked for him, knowing that some time had passed. When she heard nothing, she picked up many of the tiny beads and shells that small slugs and snails would've inhabited. Rose had explained briefly how she had woven in so many bright things into her hair, and Rey wanted to do something similarly. </p><p> </p><p>If shells were what he prized most, what he considered his, then she would leave no doubt in his mind who she belonged to by wearing him on her. Painstakingly she added shells and beads into her mane, but he had too many, still many beads leftover.</p><p> </p><p>She took to creating a necklace and bracelet with some twine she found half-buried in the sand. </p><p> </p><p>Finally came her raiment. She knew she wouldn't finish this in time, as she was beginning to become antsy to see him again. Wearing jewelry was nice, but her instincts said that she ought to wear <em> something </em>, even if the shift was too confining and awkward to swim in. </p><p> </p><p>As she toyed with the white fabric, an idea came to her. Using the knife, she cut up the dress, measuring it against her chest and hips first and then sewing the cut-up parts together quickly with the thread he kept. </p><p> </p><p>The fabric would wrap around her two most important parts, and they would be easy to remove. It was time to show him that she was leaving her past life behind for something much better with him.</p><p> </p><p>It was just as she slipped into the clothes that she heard water splashing, and her heart went into overdrive. </p><p> </p><p>It was time. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo!"</p><p> </p><p>She raced into the water, arms out and calling his name like a lover welcoming home her other half. She was halfway there when nerves hit her everywhere, fear suddenly gripping her that he might hate that she destroyed his shells and wore them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I could never hate you, sweetheart. You never have to fear me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His words through the bond assuaged her, and she was grateful for such a loving, understanding mate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just want to make you happy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His swimming paused. <em> You already have. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her heart pitter-pattered the same way the water droplets skipped on the top of the water, and she stopped at the tallest rock near the opening, leaning back to catch her breath. </p><p> </p><p>"There are some odd noises coming from in there, Rey. My curiosity is piqued," he said as he pushed back the branches. </p><p> </p><p>Long, pale fingers led to thick, corded arms and a flat chest cradling at least a week's worth of food in Rey's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>All the food dropped into the water, forgotten by Kylo as he stared at the vision Rey presented. </p><p> </p><p>She had never seen him move so fast.</p><p> </p><p>Two tentacles shot out, pressing her arms against the stone with feverish intensity. Her ankles were next, spread far apart. She was a starfish, ripe and open for his inspection, and she thrilled at being held against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>He could do anything to her, and the heat in his gaze promised that there would be consequences for presenting herself as such. She was a tasty mackerel, he a hungry shark. He stalked toward her, burning eyes taking in every inch of her. She felt naked under his piercing gaze and the way he swayed with animal grace.</p><p> </p><p>Her core flooded her undergarments until she was sure they were soaked through as they stuck to her folds. Her nipples hardened, and they stuck out proudly through her makeshift bra. As soon as his intense eyes fell upon them, he licked his lips. </p><p> </p><p>She grew wetter and wetter with every move he made. Each inch closer left her breathing harder until his lips were close enough to kiss, and then she was panting, wanting him to speak. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it? What I've done for you?" she asked, needing to hear his praise, the affirmation that she understood him. That he understood her intentions. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he breathed. "I love all of it." He nibbled on the shell of her ear. "You've made this cove a home." His hand pinched her taut bud tightly, making her hiss as she arched into his touch. "Our home."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she panted, kissing him and not stopping until she had to breathe. "I choose you. I want you."</p><p> </p><p>"You've marked yourself as mine," he said, peppering kisses across her jaw and down her neck, stopping at her necklace. One tendril carefully ran its suckers along the beads, flicking it back and forth as another midnight length played with her bracelet. </p><p> </p><p>He kissed her again, and his hands lost themselves in her hair, examining each bit she braided in. As he pecked her cheek and ears, his eyes studied her long hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope your hair grows much longer. I want to adorn you in the finest shells, and then I want to pull on it as I fill you over and over again," he said, voice like gravel. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she gasped, leaning to meet his eyes. "Fill me with your seed, Kylo. Put a baby in me. I want to be yours completely."</p><p> </p><p>He roared, and the two tentacles examining her jewelry landed on her clothes, ripping them off. The bra was dropped, but the now-sheer, drenched underwear were lifted to his face, where he breathed in her musk, groaning wildly.</p><p> </p><p>"My sweet, sweet Rey. Perfect and juicy for me." His eyes captured hers. "I'm going to consume you."</p><p> </p><p>"Do it. I'm ready," she said, moving against his grasp and whining when he wouldn't let go so she could touch him. A spark lit her eyes. "I've been a bad girl."</p><p> </p><p>He smirked. The tip of his tentacle teased her opening, caressing the swollen flesh, heavy with her arousal. She moaned and squirmed, trying to find purchase against him and the rock, but he only held her tighter, another tentacle going across her navel while another slapped the tops of her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"My bad girl is impatient. What did you do?" he asked, brushing against her clit and pressing the length of him against her quivering seam. She tried to swallow him whole, stretching wider, and he tutted, pulling away as she pouted. "You didn't answer my question."</p><p> </p><p>"I touched and put holes in your shells without your permission," she said, sticking her chin out, hoping it earned more of a response. </p><p> </p><p>"So you did. I know the perfect punishment." He dipped four fingers inside her needy center, pushing them in and out brutally until she was crying out, hips bucking and head shaking back and forth as she rode his hand, seeking her release. He pulled out abruptly. "I'm going to fill you so much, my cum is going to drip from all your holes. You'll wear my cum <em> everywhere </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she begged, core throbbing with need. "I'll wear it proudly."</p><p> </p><p>His red-tipped cock rose, a bead of white appearing. She licked her lips as it drifted near her breasts. His voice was dark and honeyed, promising every sin imaginable. "You never have to wear a stitch of clothing again. Then I can spurt on you anytime I want." He spilled a line of white across the tops of her breasts. "Anywhere I want." His tip traced along her necklace, infusing the twine with his scent. "You're going to be so tight and full of me, you won't be able to walk."</p><p> </p><p>She had never been more turned on in her life. All she wanted was for him to touch her. "Then stop talking and do it," she quipped. He grinned, and her knees went weak. </p><p> </p><p>Their mouths met in a furious tangle of lips and tongues, each fighting the other to taste and know more. Each nip and kiss fed her inner fire, fanning the flames and adding fuel to it until the need was palpable, every part of her vibrating and clinging to him in order to placate the passion that burned within. She was addicted to his taste, to his kisses, and to his scorching touch. </p><p> </p><p>His hands roamed up her body, feeling up her curves as she strained against him, and he didn't stop until he came to the white stripe he left on her. Rubbing it into her skin everywhere, he finally pulled away, and her body hung limply from her wrists and their restraints.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to ruin you."</p><p> </p><p>With the feline grace of a predator, he flipped her so her stomach was against the cold, unforgiving stone. Two tentacles pulled her hips back so her ass stuck out, one staying at her hips while the other constricted around her stomach, holding her in place. She watched him lower until his mouth was below her openings. Parting her ass cheeks, he licked a searing strip along her slit.</p><p> </p><p>"You're soaked for me, dribbling all the way down your thighs. Is my Rey proud of herself?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she grit out, feeling more wetness slip down that he eagerly lapped up. "I want my mate."</p><p> </p><p>"And your mate desires you more than anything in the sea," he said, latching onto her pussy lips and sucking greedily. </p><p> </p><p>As she ground against his face with incoherent noises, one tentacle wrapped around her breasts, protecting them from the rock as the suckers pinched and left their mark on her. Soft yet firm, with an edge and pressure that made her howl as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge of bliss. Her palms were plastered to the rock, just like the sides of her feet, and his tentacles wove and suctioned to her arms and legs, leaving more claiming bites all along them.</p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, please! I need you," she begged, not able to take the heat anymore as she looked down, seeking him. "Please let me come."</p><p> </p><p>"When you beg like that, you may." His hard eyes held her soft, needy ones as his tongue flicked her clit. </p><p> </p><p>From that one touch, she cried his name, telling all near and far that he owned her. He drank her in with single-minded determination as she threw back her head, lost to ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>When he was done feeding, he lifted himself, one hand palming her ass. "I love seeing my marks all over you like this." He nipped at her neck as he arranged her ass to stick out more. "Mine."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." She shivered as his body heat disappeared, and in its place, a tentacle circled her ass with firm and soft indentations, never quite entering her. She leaned into the wall, accepting his slow, sweet torture until she felt as though she would die of implosion. "Kylo, please, fill me. I just want--oh yes!"</p><p> </p><p>He pushed her against the wall and spread her legs further. A tentacle shoved its way into her ass, and she almost came from that full sensation alone. It seemed thicker than his other tentacles, and she didn't understand why until it expanded more. </p><p> </p><p><em> Then </em>she understood. </p><p> </p><p>His hands grasped her buttocks firmly. "I'm going to fill you so well here that you take three of my tentacles. You'll still be dripping with me." </p><p> </p><p>To prove it, he doubled in size, and she let out a full-bodied keen as he pushed in deeper. She didn't understand how her body kept growing wetter for him, but she grunted and welcomed the intrusion, bucking against him until he was fully seated within her. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what I like most about this view?" he asked, carding through her hair. "I can see all the ways you tie yourself to me. Show that you belong to <em> me. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>His girth increased until it hurt to move, splitting her in half. It should hurt more, but she had only one thought. "Oh Kylo, this is beyond anything. Fill my other hole, too."</p><p> </p><p>Another tentacle squeezed into her pussy. "So tight."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm being torn apart," she whispered as he bottomed out there, too. "I always want to be filled like this."</p><p> </p><p>"You will be," he promised, pushing her hair aside to kiss her jaw. "Ready to move?"</p><p> </p><p>A breathless, gleeful look covered her face as she rocked against him. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out halfway with his tentacles. "You want this cock?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>He buried himself inside her, making her scream. "You want more?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes! Use me," she pleaded, rocking with him. "Go harder."</p><p> </p><p>"Like this?" He expanded slightly and rammed into her, hands going to her hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Bigger still. Push my limits to bursting." She was soaking her legs with her arousal, and even she could smell herself. Sweet and cloying. Feminine and soft where he was hard and bulbous. </p><p> </p><p>She strained to take him, mewling every time he sawed into her. Each jerk of his hips brought her one moment closer to completion. Each whispered word he ground out as she took him only added to the kindling that gathered within her, everything within her tightening for release. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, please, I'm so close." She lost her words as his cock grew once more, his speed increasing until he was pistoning in and out of her with abandon. "Too much." She couldn't hold on. She was going to fall--</p><p> </p><p>"Come for me, Rey."</p><p> </p><p>The tentacle in her pussy slid in deep and found her most sensitive place. She combusted into millions of particles of light, gushing on him and screaming his name. Within moments, his cock ballooned so much that he couldn't move.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her ear. "I love you, Rey."</p><p> </p><p>Her heart soared as he spilled into her, spurting jet and jet within her. He was so deep that she thought he'd managed to push his seed into every part of her body from there. </p><p> </p><p>She had never felt more satisfied or loved as he softened and laid anxious kisses all along her back and shoulders, asking her how she was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never been so happy or full," she answered, turning her head to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>"Good. This is what I'm going to do to you here. Very soon," he murmured, the tentacle in her pussy jerking inside her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, I can't wait." When he moved, seeming ready to separate, she begged, "Wait. Please. I just...want to enjoy this moment with you. Be with me."</p><p> </p><p>His smile was as bright as the sun. "Of course. I'll alway stay."</p><p> </p><p>He pinned her body to the stony wall and nuzzled her, and they remained there, enjoying the other's presence. To know that they were wanted, that they would never be alone again, was something both treasured. </p><p> </p><p>They cuddled until her hunger became more important. When that happened, he cradled her against his chest and picked up all the forgotten food. They ate in waves as the food was ready, and both feasted. </p><p> </p><p>Rey had felt so drained from their first two encounters, so she knew she needed much more sustenance. </p><p> </p><p>It was as they finished that he began remarking on her decorating skills. </p><p> </p><p>"I admire your ingenuity and quick thinking, Rey. I never thought about using rope for all these."</p><p> </p><p>She blushed under his praise. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>His face grew red. "So much good came from yesterday, but there is... one thing I must apologize about." </p><p> </p><p>She used her hands and knees to scoot across the sand toward him, cocking her head toward him expectantly. "What's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"In order to communicate underwater yesterday, I bit you," he said, eyes downcast. "Usually, we speak through our minds to one another, but I am unable to do that with you since you are human."</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with biting me, then?" she asked, sliding across the sand to close the distance between them. "It helped."</p><p> </p><p>"That is one of the ways my kind shows that he chose a mate when she's different," he explained, meeting her surprised gaze. "Armitage knew you were my mate simply from that bite. I explained it to him as well."</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>"I promise I had no intention of keeping you, even though I had bitten you. I would've let you go if you had asked." He fingered her cheek and his claiming bite. "But, after the night before, I was...more hopeful you would stay." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be," she said, taking his face in her hands. "I made my decision to stay as soon as you asked me to join you in that storm."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes boggled. "Truly?"</p><p> </p><p>She grinned, kissing his cheek. "Yes. No one's ever seen anything in me the way you have." Her eyes became glassy. "Everyone thought I was nothing--"</p><p> </p><p>"But not to me," he said, kissing her. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, choked up. "Loneliness was my only companion, but you understand that, so much better than anyone I know. We're so much alike."</p><p> </p><p>"We are," he agreed, bringing her close so she could rest her head against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Her fingers traced each of his abs, committing them to memory. The feel of soft strength, of a welcome chill as she touched his skin. "In the village, people kept telling me they knew me. No one did."</p><p> </p><p>He tipped her chin up. "But I do."</p><p> </p><p>Her face broke out into a wide smile. "Yes. Only you. You're the only one who's ever listened to me. Truly wanted me for just me."</p><p> </p><p>"But I wanted to mate with you--"</p><p> </p><p>She grinned. "And you wanted me enough to not run roughshod over my feelings and thoughts, and you didn't tell me I was wrong to want what I did. That's the difference." She ruffled his hair. "You could've taken me right there on that boat if you had wanted to, and you didn't. You wooed me."</p><p> </p><p>"No one's ever stayed with me," he said with sad eyes. "That's all I ever wanted."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Someone to <em> choose </em> you," she said, going to his ears. "I choose you. I want no one but you."</p><p> </p><p>His tentacles crawled up her legs, and she shivered in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>"I've wanted you for so long," he said, moving so he could press his thumbs against her cheekbones. "Even if I lost you, I'd never accept another offering. Only you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'll always choose you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As she desperately sucked in a breath, her legs clenched around nothing, desire starting to burn anew within her. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't deserve you," she said, leaning into his touch. You've shown me the heights of passion and desire that I can never go without now."</p><p> </p><p>His tentacles slithered higher up her calves, not stopping until he found the sheen of slick covering her thighs. "Is that so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes," she breathed. "If that was all about you that I loved, though, I'd be lying."</p><p> </p><p>A soft, hopeful look filled his colorless eyes, and he leaned closer, stopping at Rey's finger to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyone who would go out of their way to let me make his home mine, would put my comfort first, and seek out his lost family for me -- because I asked you -- is more than deserving of my love."</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her finger, afraid to speak. </p><p> </p><p>"I fell for you so fast. I love you, Kylo, and I'm <em> never </em> going to leave your side, no matter what you do to my body." As his breath hitched, she whispered, "I'm not scared of you; I can't stop wanting you." She slid her finger past his lips, and he sucked it in deeper. "I want all your tentacles buried inside me until I can't walk."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have it," he promised as she withdrew her finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Good." She kissed his strong jaw, savoring his salty taste. "I'm yours. I want to be yours in every way, just like I want to mark you as mine." She rubbed her soaked pussy against his front. "Because you are mine."</p><p> </p><p>"Forever," he vowed, bringing her lips to his neck, near his pulse point. "Claim me here. Anywhere. Everywhere." As she licked the area, he added, "Make me your own. Use me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's funny because I want you to use my body." She pulled back and gestured to her whole body. "I give it all to you without hesitation." She stepped closer. "I submit to you."</p><p> </p><p>He took a shuddering breath. "Thank you for trusting me so fully. I will do everything I can to give myself to you, to protect and care for you, now and forevermore." His lips found hers, and as she deepened the kiss, the heads of his tentacles pressed against her sodden folds. "Stars, how I love you," he gasped as he felt how wet she was. "I'd give my life for you. Anything for you."</p><p> </p><p>Her heart fluttered and surrendered, and all she wanted was to be so entwined with him that he could never escape. So that he became a part of her. </p><p> </p><p>"So I'm your mate," she mused, biting his neck hard enough to draw blood. As he growled and pushed both tentacles inside her center, she laved the spot. "And now you're mine." Looping her arms around his neck, she jumped slightly, allowing her body to swallow his tentacles completely. </p><p> </p><p>His tendrils loosely circled her waist, holding her up. "Rey--"</p><p> </p><p>"There's only one thing left to do," she said with hooded eyes, moving her body up and down to take him repeatedly, breasts bouncing with exertion. She stopped to pin him with the heat in her gaze. "We need to consummate our union."</p><p> </p><p>He looked like a predator, ready to strike. "We shall."</p><p> </p><p>In seconds, her back hit the ground, and he added a third tentacle into her pussy, moving faster than she had. As she mewled and stroked the tentacles inside her, trying to insert them more, he watched with a smirk before restraining her arms above her head. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to prepare your body properly," he purred, a fourth tentacle entering her. "Take it. Take it like the good girl you are."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Kylo," she said, words broken and hard to say. "For you."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes closed as her head fell back, pleasure spiraling higher as he pushed her boundaries, stuffing her fuller than she had ever felt before. The other three moved slightly, his crimson suckers taking away the pain as they kissed her inner walls. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, I, I want--"</p><p> </p><p>She cried out as he seated himself fully within her, the stretch a little more this time. He held there, letting her breathe and adjust, and he looked on proudly. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey, you look so beautiful with four of my tentacles buried inside you. Soaking wet and tight." He sighed. "You're almost ready."</p><p> </p><p>One free tendril canted up her hips and pushed apart her legs so they remained suspended in air. Rey felt like her body could break as he strained it, but when she saw his face, it was all worth it. He looked at her like she was the rarest pearl in the whole ocean, one he would sell everything for to claim. </p><p> </p><p>"I wish you could see yourself right now, legs splayed so willingly and wide for me," he said, tracing her abused little hole. She could hear his fingers make squelching noises against her pussy as he pressed against her heated flesh, drawing her pleasure higher. </p><p> </p><p>"You've given me the best view of you. Such a small, forgiving hole. So red." He pressed harder, and she felt more dribble out of her as she bucked against his touch. "So needy. There's a thick layer of your juices surrounding your heated flesh I yearn to lick. It sticks to your lovely little hairs here and leaves them a mess for me. So shiny and slick." </p><p> </p><p>She felt as though she would explode from the heat he created within her, how the pressure built within her until it was too much. His words aroused her at imagining how she looked, and she longed for more. She tried to lift herself, but he pushed her back down, his cock wrapping around her breasts, slowly painting them white. It was cool against her overheated flesh, and yet it made her need to be touching him all the stronger. When he finished with all but her aching nipples, he pinched each, making her scream. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, I--"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet. Those dark pebbles are too beautiful to cover. I want to stare at them, surrounded by my seed, the perfect image of red and white. One day they'll be plumper, overflowing with milk, white just like this." He licked his lips. "Giving life to our children."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Fill me, Kylo. Fill me with your seed so much until I'm forced to give you children," she urged, trying to move her hips. "I want your children."</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and tweaked her breasts again before playing with the thatch of hair surrounding her core. "Your body is the perfect cradle. Soft, yet firm and strong. Abounding with life. So full of liquid life." He swiped up a little of her essence, licking it off his fingers with a moan. "And as soon as I take some, more takes its place." His voice became low and smooth as silk. "It coats my tentacles, droplets slide down your backside, as needy as you. Engorged. Quivering." He circled her clit, and she almost came. "Your little nub is the darkest pink. So sensitive."</p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, please," she whined, hands shaking. "I need you to move. I want to be ready for you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love gazing upon you, my mate. Your body captivates me more than any siren song," he said, slowly thrusting all four tentacles within her. "I love how well you take me."</p><p> </p><p>"Faster," she grit out, meeting his eyes. "I want you to make my whole body shake."</p><p> </p><p>"With a little extra," he said, jamming his cock into her ass as she hissed. "Yes. Now you will be ready."</p><p> </p><p>He gave her the punishing pace she desired, slowly notching his cock in her ass deeper, spilling more of him inside her to go with what still remained. When he was fully seated in both places, he began to grow, and she was sure she was being split in half. Nothing had ever felt more like it as she felt him push against her walls, a delicious fullness the likes of which she wanted to know over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>As proud of her body as she was, she couldn't celebrate long. His long, heavy tentacles and cock slammed into her and left her gasping. Each withdrawal left her begging incoherently for more, and each rapid insertion made her cry with joy. Her hips met his thrusts eagerly, creating a rhythm that pushed her to the edge, the sounds of wet skin slapping and her moans mixing with his animalistic grunts. </p><p> </p><p>"Need to. Taste you," he groaned, lowering his head as he continued to push. "So much slick. For me."</p><p> </p><p>She was going to die from too much pleasure, and she couldn't wait. "Yes. Taste me, Kylo."</p><p> </p><p>Carefully he slowed his movements and separated his tentacles so that he could lap at her sweet nectar, circling the hole with his long tongue as his cock continued to expand and pummel her ass. Rey was sweaty and flushed, ready to find release. </p><p> </p><p>"You taste so good. I need more," he said hungrily, sucking her clit into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, she was wrecked, her body a fireball that could shed the whole world in light. It raged through her, and she came around him, clenching and pulling him in deeper before she gushed all over him. As he drank her in, still thrusting lightly into her pussy, his cock expanded until it was painful, then emptied itself inside her, the fit so tight nothing escaped. </p><p> </p><p>She reveled in the sensations, content to let him drink and slowly thrust as she came down from her high. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her, looking like a lovestruck fool. Limply she tried to lift her arms, and he let her that time.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, leaning in, worry in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to sit up and hold you. If that's possible with all this inside me," she said wryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing I have an extra tentacle for you," he said, sliding under her back and nestling her against his chest. It pressed against her upper back as he slowly withdrew his cock. She wrapped her arms around him, sated and happy, kissing whatever part of him she could reach. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, I love you. I love our home. I love our family. I love how you make me feel," she said between kisses, earning contented noises from him. "You don't have to pull out for a long time."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. "As much as I'd like to do that, we can do that later, when my cock is filling your womb with my seed. I'll stay in there a very long time."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, I look forward to it," she replied, looking up with dazed eyes. "Are you going to fill me with your cock soon? I'd like that."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned. "So would I. I'll give you a few moments to catch your breath while I feed and cover you."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out of her completely -- amid many protests -- and sat her in the sand, finding the leftover food from earlier. With her back resting against his cool chest and her hips settled on his tentacles, his cock gripped the seafood, and he fed her with it. He coated each morsel with more of his cum, and she devoured each piece, licking the excess fluids off his cock greedily. Sometimes she latched onto his tip and suckled, hands tracing his crimson flesh as he pumped more within her. </p><p> </p><p>The food and his heady taste made her feel full and warm, and she snuggled into his arms, feeling safe and satisfied. His calming scent clung to her and penetrated her senses, and his strong arms stroked her belly. One tendril suctioned lightly to her nipples, spreading his cum across them and massaging them. Two tentacles wrapped themselves around her legs so she was enveloped in his embrace everywhere, never noticing that he was slowly widening her legs. </p><p> </p><p>She was too caught up in him, in being surrounded by him. He felt so good along and around her body that she didn't notice him nudging her seam with the tip of a tentacle. She just felt a pleasant warmth build within her, and she squirmed as the heat built. It wasn't until a tentacle slipped past her swollen pussy lips that she gasped, back straightening. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo."</p><p> </p><p>He nuzzled her chin and neck as he dipped further into her. "Yes, my mate?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're sneaky," she teased, kissing him as she snapped her hips, taking him more. "Oh, you feel so good."</p><p> </p><p>"You deserve nothing less. I'm going to make you feel so good," he promised, kissing her cheek. "We'll start by claiming one another more and build toward the final climax, when you take me so deep that I impregnate you. My seed will grow within you, and you will bloom. Your skin will glow, and you'll be so round with my children that I'll get to feed you and take care of you constantly."</p><p> </p><p>Her body gushed, new slick drizzling out as she became more aroused. </p><p> </p><p>"And your breasts…"</p><p> </p><p>He leaned her back to give himself better access, sucking on each nipple before licking and using his lips to pull gently. The tentacle inside her continued to take it slow, pulling out of her fully each time to enhance the experience. Eventually, he took more of her breasts into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"They're lovely as they are," he said, staring in adoration at her mounds. "But I want to see them bursting with milk, so much that they dribble out for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Kylo," she moaned, her pussy clenching and dripping more. The ache within her was becoming more insistent. "All for you."</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met once more, the heat rising between them as they left open-mouthed kisses everywhere, her hands mussing his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to cover you in me," he panted as he kissed her jaw. </p><p> </p><p>She saw how close his cock was to her stomach, so she grasped the head of him, guiding it to her bellybutton. "Start here. Claim me everywhere," she requested, growing wetter when he expanded to the point that her fingers couldn't span his girth. </p><p> </p><p>As he left a bead of white, he let his cock drag heavily against her skin, circling that spot with more of his cum and creating ever-growing circles as he covered the entirety of her stomach with him. </p><p> </p><p>When he finished with her stomach, he added a second tentacle inside her pussy, as well as two in her ass. They slip-slid within her from all the lubrication, and he picked up speed after he bathed her pubic hair and inner thighs with himself. He worked his way down her legs, leaving long trails of white in his wake, and she raked her nails across his face and chest, leaving her own trails of red on him. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Keep doing that," he encouraged, moving faster within her to reward her as she drew blood in several places. "My feral, little mate."</p><p> </p><p>When he finished with her legs, he adjusted his stance and gave the same treatment to her arms. A third tentacle entered her ass, and she accepted him more easily, glorying in the layer of arousing white that left her on edge, along with the pleasure of having five tentacles inside her. After her arms, he traced her necklace and bracelet then came to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to be fed more, my Rey?" he asked, tracing her lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>She licked off all he had left on her lips and licked him up and down his length. When she came back to his tip, he burrowed himself inside her mouth, leaving more of him for her as she bobbed and sucked. When he hit the back of her throat, he paused then moved back slightly so she wouldn't gag, and he expanded once more. Her whole body coiled tighter on itself in anticipation of what he would give her, and she welcomed the burn as he stretched her mouth to its limits. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to enjoy this, Rey. Going to fill you so well."</p><p> </p><p>As he released, a fourth tendril squeezed into her ass, making her open up her mouth a little wider. She coughed a little at the initial intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to--"</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off she started sucking on his cock, applying more pressure to drink in more of him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Use me, Kylo. I'm yours. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At that, the floodgates opened, and she couldn't gulp him down fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>He eased himself into her ass until all four were seated, and he began the slow drag of suckers against her inner walls all over. After a few tests to see that she wouldn't stop what she was doing, he moved faster, his free tentacle gripping the underside of her body until they left pink and red circles everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>When she finally drank her fill, she pulled him out of her mouth, kissing him until all six tentacles inside her moved as one, making her whole body lurch. </p><p> </p><p>Bringing his cock to her neck to paint her there, too, she demanded, "Do that again."</p><p> </p><p>Ramming into her with all six, he gave her what she wanted, and she never felt more alive. Her body was achy with need, and she crowed with pride as he finished with her neck and breasts, her whole body tingling from being covered in his cum.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think you could look more beautiful, but I was wrong," he said, kissing her. "You've surpassed everything like this. I need to be inside you. Now." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Do it!" she cried excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"While you're perfect."</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect for you. I just want you," she amended, spreading her legs. "Impale me with your cock, Kylo. I need you."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out the tentacles from her pussy, a long, wet string of her juices connecting them before they rested on her thighs. He replaced them with his cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah!"</p><p> </p><p>It was as though her body knew that this was the real deal, that he was finally going to fill her so much that he would imprint himself upon her walls. That there would be no space left for his seed to go anywhere but deep inside her womb and birth canal, combining with her and creating new life. He slid in easily, every part of her dragging him in deeper, and he bottomed out within her, hitting her cervix. </p><p> </p><p>She had been so eager to have him inside her that his stopping surprised her. Still, she couldn't help but smile at how he waited for her. </p><p> </p><p>"Kylo, I've been looking forward to this moment." She cradled his face in her hands and rubbed noses with him. "To be fully connected to you." </p><p> </p><p>"Now and always," he rumbled, kissing her. "First I'll claim your body. Then your soul. So you're completely and irrevocably mine."</p><p> </p><p>Her heart danced. "My heart and body are yours," she declared without fear. "All yours. I give it all to you." </p><p> </p><p>His joyful, warm expression shone in his smile, how utterly pleased he was. "And I give myself to you wholeheartedly. I'm going to fill you everywhere. Make you feel so good."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Tear me apart and put me back together," she said between nips and kisses. "Put a baby in me. Tie me inextricably to you."</p><p> </p><p>"I've never wanted something more. Lean back, love," he said, taking her in his arms as though bridal-carrying her. "I'm going to fill all three of your holes."</p><p> </p><p>The two tentacles that had been in her pussy poised themselves over her mouth. Seeing how they dripped with their combined fluids, she spread her lips, eager to know how they tasted together. </p><p> </p><p>As he entered her mouth with both at the same time, she moaned in rapture, taking the time to lick and suck every inch of him as he climbed in. Each swipe of her tongue made his cock swell, and when he reached the size of three tentacles, he began pumping inside her in time with the ones in her ass. </p><p> </p><p>She had to pause a moment to wallow in the exquisite sensations he gave her. He was truly surrounding her, inside and out. Covering her body, inside her, and hooked around her as he pushed her to the highest heights she had ever known.  As her hips rose to meet his thrusts, he growled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. That's it, Rey. Take your pleasure. Use my tentacles. They're yours. Use me." He sucked a swollen nipple into his mouth, groaning. "Just like I'm going to use your body."</p><p> </p><p>Everything within her wanted to use and be used. To be consumed by him and their love-lust until their bodies fused, becoming one for all time. </p><p> </p><p>The tentacle around her back looped onto her stomach, holding her there in his arms. He kept on delving deeper into her with each thrust, picking up speed as seven tentacles filled her all at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>With each pass of his tentacles against her lips, she got a little more of their combined taste. He kept a steady pace against her tongue until his cock expanded, and he inserted the two tentacles harder and faster, seeking the feel of her tight, little mouth and the extra edge of pleasure-pain provided by her teeth. She loved how he kept on trying to work his way down her throat, despite her gag reflex, his suckers needing to know how she tasted and felt there, too. </p><p> </p><p>The tentacles in her ass finally felt welcome, and she almost wished she could find a way to get the tendril on her stomach inside her. </p><p> </p><p>Just to know. </p><p> </p><p>As he plunged into her ass repeatedly, the overwhelming need for <em> more </em> , for more stimulation, more sense of fullness, more of him, beat wildly within her. Her body <em> demanded </em>it. </p><p> </p><p>The burning need for more was tamped down at first by his cock as he grew larger still, but it still wasn't painful. She rolled her hips and squeezed, ready for the extra size, and he jackhammered into her, making her body bounce and leave his arms from violence of his thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> More. More. More. Harder. Faster. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. "As you wish. My Rey is hungry for my cock."</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, remembering he could hear her thoughts and surprised at just how right he was. She was hungry for his cock and his seed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes. Put your last tentacle inside me with the other four. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her pleading was answered by a whine from him. "It would give me...great pleasure to fill you more." At that, the tentacle around her stomach disappeared, going to her ass and inching in. "Let's see how you deal with this little slice," he muttered, arms holding her tighter at her midsection and shoulders. "Take it." He shoved in deeper, making her whimper. "Take it more. Take it like I know you want to."</p><p> </p><p><em> My greedy little mate </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Arousal began to choke her, making it hard to move. She strained to buck her hips, wanting him badly. She wanted to show just how right he was, how addicted she was to him. He owned her, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes! More. Don't stop. Need you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He growled possessively. "Such a good girl."</p><p> </p><p>One more push, and his fifth tentacle was home. The fullness was stunning, robbing her of breath as she swam in the feelings that bubbled around her.</p><p> </p><p>"You look...utterly debauched by me," he said, kissing her cheek. "Now I want to ruin you."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know how it was possible, but her body tensed in anticipation. What she didn't expect was for him to withdraw the tentacles in her mouth, sliding down and across her shoulders and chest. </p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head. "Kylo?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want this to be the most pleasurable experience in your life, just like this is for me," he explained, dipping into the layer of cum on her there to gather more for her mouth. When he brought it back to her lips, he grinned wolfishly. "Open wide for me, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>She complied enthusiastically, sucking him in like she was born to do it. As she did so, his cock inflated, pressing against her walls until she felt every inch of him inside her. Her body was a livewire as she felt him slot himself within her perfectly, and when he shallowly thrusted, her whole body soared to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm ready, Kylo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So am I."</p><p> </p><p>His mouth descended upon her breasts, flicking her engorged peaks before sucking. His pace quickened, moving all eight tentacles within her at the same time, and her body was torn asunder, pulling her in so many directions that all she could do was lay back and <em> take </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Take his love. Take his power. Take his tentacles that buried themselves inside her so deeply that she hoped they never left. She took it all with abandon, and as her body eased his cock's path with more lubricant, he expanded further so her pussy finally knew what it was like to be pushed to its limits. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn't stop there. He had come too far, and he wasn't done thoroughly fucking his mate. She welcomed it, her mind chanting and begging for more. He sped up his sawing movements, creating a hurt so good as he expanded still further. She was panting and tight, beyond full, beyond anything she had ever felt as she teetered on the edge of orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please, Kylo. I can't, I need-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lifting his head from her breasts, he smiled. "Shh, sweetheart. I know what you need." He was everything tender as he licked the full expanse of her breasts. "I've been saving something special for the end." His hot breath ghosted over her nipples. "Would you like to come?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Come for me."</p><p> </p><p>His tentacles pulled out and slammed back into her mercilessly, teasing her clit. Her orgasm ripped through her, depleting her of every ounce of strength she had left. She came apart at the seams, spiraling into the stratosphere, doubting she would come down. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was beautiful and perfect. The best burn she had ever known. He had given her exactly what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>She could only hope they did this again and again until she was pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>He created a punishing rhythm as he used her body, chasing his climax and wedging himself just a little deeper within her every time. He surprised her with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's not enough. I'm not deep enough. I need more of you-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We have everything we need: each other. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a roar, he bulged within her pussy one last time, and that time, even he couldn't move. He locked himself in place, and she threw her head back, basking in the ultimate fullness. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Rey. Open your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>Tentatively she opened them, meeting his warm gaze and gentle smile. They stared at one another for a few precious minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow she knew nothing would ever compare to this special moment. </p><p> </p><p>He lowered himself to the other side of her neck, the part that had no mark yet. Her heart beat wildly, and her arms did everything within their power to pull him down to her, closing the distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Claim me, Kylo. Make me yours. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His sharp canines sunk into the tender flesh, and she knew he would leave a mark. All that was forgotten, though, as he ejaculated inside her, his thick, white cum penetrating deep within her. </p><p> </p><p><em> Mine </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He barely got out the choked word in his mind before his whole body changed color, becoming as red as his suckers, then orange, a blinding yellow, and finally pristine white. Countless spurts of his hot cum spilled into her, and he kept giving, giving, giving it all to her until her whole body seemed to swell from taking so much of him everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything I have is yours, Rey. My all in all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was glorious, everything she had ever wanted. There was no way she wouldn't get pregnant now. </p><p> </p><p>She was <em> his. </em>Someone had finally claimed her. Chosen her. </p><p> </p><p><em> Now you are the mother of my children. </em> "My mate."</p><p> </p><p>He sounded so proud, and she was hardly less so as she licked his tentacles up and down in agreement.</p><p> </p><p><em> Let me bear all your children, as many as you want. Just keep filling me. Choosing me. </em> As he continued to empty himself inside her, further claiming her for himself, she curled around him, presenting her cum-covered breasts to him while her mouth was still full. <em> Let me give my all to you. </em></p><p> </p><p>He removed the tendrils from her mouth so he could kiss her, stealing her soul with that passionate kiss. He kissed his way down her body, kissing around her necklace and suckling upon her breasts. She kissed whatever part of him she could reach, leaving more little bites marks along his body.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a peace unlike anything she had ever known. She was so wonderfully full, of him, of his seed, and of his love. She felt light, free. Content. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was right in the world at last. </p><p> </p><p>Both savored their afterglow, and he reluctantly pulled his tentacles out of her ass as his cock deflated. As stuffed to the gills as she was with his seed, she still felt woefully empty after losing so much of him inside her. But, he made up for it. </p><p> </p><p>Biting down upon her right breast, hard enough to leave a mark, she screamed, her body surging forward and taking his normal-sized cock in just a little more. As he spilled more into the cradle of life within her, she could feel it. How he hit her differently. How it seemed to spark something within her. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't explain how she knew, but they were creating someone new and altogether them within her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm going to be a mother. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he soothed, kissing away the happy tears that formed at the edges of her eyelids. "You'll be the best mother there is. So giving and loving." </p><p> </p><p>She bloomed under his heartfelt praise. "I want to raise all our children here and under the sea. With Rose's children. I want to have a family with you, and an extended family for our children. With friendships and love and everything we've been denied."</p><p> </p><p>"Our children will know how much we love them. Of that I'm sure," he rumbled, kissing her. "I have the best mate. All mine."</p><p> </p><p>She grinned. "Just like you're mine. Strong, understanding, and huge. All for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he said, gathering her in his arms to lay down. "Now you're with me forever."</p><p> </p><p>She kissed each of his cheeks. "Yes. Forever part of your world."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last official chapter! Next is the epilogue where we tie up some loose ends from the village and with Hux and Rose. Thanks so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Rey gets pregnant and gives birth</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just when you thought you had the fic title song out of your head, I'm here to out it back in ;-)  Here's a fluffy epilogue for you!</p><p>Thanks as always to <a href="WinglessOne">WinglessOne</a> for creating the moodboard!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Rey felt different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just waking up in Kylo’s arms, dappled sunlight shining upon them through the willow branches, knowing that they were fully mated, was enough to make Rey wake up with a grin. With each new morning, her desire to be with Kylo grew, and he loved hearing her ideas for improving their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being able to learn more about the land and sea surrounding Kylo for a few days -- with long, sleepless nights spent exploring each other’s bodies -- helped Rey begin to piece together what kind of daily routine she wanted with Kylo. She loved tending to the cove and any animals that happened to drift through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, within a week of him claiming her, her body felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maz had always taught her to be in tune with and listen to her body, and at that time, it was as though her body already knew she had been claimed. Her energy and hormones felt like they had changed. Tingles of something new coursed through her limbs. Excitement grew within her, as she hoped that it meant that she was pregnant. She didn’t get the official confirmation until a few days later, when she should have begun her monthly bleeding and was a few days late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she knew that, her whole body shook. Rey felt like dancing and barely restrained herself, wanting to save it for her mate. A permanent grin became etched upon her face. She left the fallen branches used for privacy and set up a fire for breakfast, counting down the minutes until Kylo returned. As soon as she heard him, she stood and waved, her nipples hardening in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed her arousal immediately, giving her a wolfish grin. “Rey, you are radiant this morning,” he greeted as he swam to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took every ounce of her restraint not to run into his arms, preferring to sway her hips provocatively and stop just short of the beach. He eyed her with a hungry look, and she pressed her arms to her sides, signalling that she wanted to be picked up by him.  As soon as she spread her legs, his crimson suckers swiped along her seam, finding her soaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she begged, a thread of need entering her voice, “I want to be close to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whimpered seconds later as he nudged one tentacle inside her pussy, and he groaned as her wet heat swallowed him eagerly. “Rey, you are too exquisite for words.” He entered her fully with one long thrust, and then two more tentacles swept forward, one wrapping around her torso while the other flicked her sensitive nipples, each touch of his an electric jolt to her senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking her up, he brought her lips to his in an amorous embrace, his hunger for her never sated. There was always a need for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>: more searing kisses, more hand-holding, more of her body, but most of all, as his tentacles constantly traveled up and down the length of her, more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands cupped her face firmly as he devoured her, each pull of lips punctuated by a thrust inside her pussy until he added a second, his slow insertions setting her heart and body alight until she clenched around him, encouraging him to move faster. His lips trailed south, suckling on the pink peaks that quickly turned darker under his attention, and his tentacles moved quicker until they reached the punishing pace that Rey preferred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands fisted his dark locks, encouraging him to take more of her breasts in his mouth. He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she loved being reminded of it, whether with his hands, tentacles, or mouth. As soon as the flat of his tongue caressed her whole breast in a wide circle, his plush lips and hot mouth gave her what she wanted, making her press her legs together. “Kylo, please,” she said, breathing heavily. “I need you right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tip of his flanged cock grazed her lips, giving her white lipstick before she sucked him in greedily. The sounds she made as she took in long pulls of his cum reminded her -- at least to her own ears -- of a child suckling from his mother’s breast, and it sent new waves of arousal through her, pleased that they could both give something to one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was satisfied, he removed his cock from her mouth, tracing her cheekbones and neck. The tentacles in her pussy left her there and entered her ass with a loud, squishing noise, and Rey loved imagining how her juices coated him and helped ease him in. Each new set of suckers inside her set more pinpricks of awareness through her, reminding her that all of this lovemaking was doing more than just knitting their hearts and souls together: they were truly joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell...different this morning,” murmured Kylo before paying equal attention to her other breast, worshipping it with measured licks, nips, and sucks. “Even more eager than usual. You want to take my cock like the good girl you are, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she rasped, feeling new moisture seep onto her thighs. “Especially this morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s special about today?” he asked, his cock plunging into her until she took him to the hilt. At that, he expanded, and both found it hard to speak in more than grunts and moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slower this morning,” she requested with dilated, lust-filled eyes, mewling as he gave it to her nice and slow. Her vertical body became a ragdoll, falling limp in his grasp as her head and shoulders fell back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes focused on the shells hanging from the trees nearby as he stoked the embers within her, fanning and feeding her inner fire with additional girth and a steady rhythm. The sound of his lips sucking on her nipples, not to mention the feel of them molding to her body, had her silently begging for more, and the squelching noises he made as he pushed in and pulled out of her edged her closer and closer to oblivion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finished making a meal of her breasts, his colorless eyes found her, pausing in his other movements. “What is it, Rey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile was another sun, brighter and shining only for him. “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never seen his face turn from hungry predator to soft, awed parent so quickly. His joy was palpable in his trembling lips and shaking hands as he sped up his strokes, pulling back farther to give her the longer thrusts she loved. His hands held her face firmly, needing to hold his mate a little more, all while his wide, tender eyes didn’t miss a single inch of her, memorizing this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be parents,” he finally said, voice choked. “This is...I can’t, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and nuzzled his cheek. “I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hold on her became lighter everywhere as he gave her soulful eyes that yearned to hear her say it again, even if she repeated it multiple times a day. He never tired of hearing it, and she delighted in telling him so. She kissed his other cheek. “I love you, and I can’t wait to be the mother of your children.” As he kissed her sweetly, she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and nipping at his lower lip. “We’re starting our own family together. I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our twin boys--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Twins? Boys? How do you know this?” she questioned, pressing her face against his neck and snuggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders. “I just do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing, she pulled back and gave him a playful look. “Very well. Keep your secrets, and show your mate how much you love her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A darker edge entered his voice. “With pleasure.” With another brisk kiss, he drew away and lifted her up until her body was horizontal. “I want to watch as I enter you. I want to see my seed fill you to bursting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She egged him on with a chorus of yeses, each one louder than the last. With two tentacles and his cock inside her, he used his other five to circle and hold her hips, as well as spread her legs. His eyes feasted upon the spots where they were joined, her growing arousal all the evidence he needed that she was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to love you until the day I die,” he promised with a heavy thrust. “Going to treasure you.” Another insertion. “Protect you.” He grunted as she tried to hold him inside her. “Give you whatever you need." He paused to admire her. "Name it. It’s yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay me on the ground so I can see your face when I come,” she requested, smiling when he did so. “It makes me feel most connected to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, my mate. Let me give you what you desire most,” he urged, kissing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his fingers found her clit, he swallowed her cries of ecstasy, pumping into her twice more before locking in place. Everything felt perfect to Rey as their bodies sought to twine themselves ever nearer to one another, the ideal blend of black and white skin. Soft curves and hard planes. Woman and man. A perfect balance, united in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feel of him spurting deep within her gave her the greatest satisfaction she had known, and she lay in his arms for a long time, not wanting anything more than him. When she did move, it was to eat and go stargazing with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent much time that day and night talking. Discussing their future. Rey had helped Maz with pregnant mothers and in giving birth before, so she had some idea of what to expect. Which was good since Kylo knew nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He, however, was ready to keep her warm, hold her hair while she had morning sickness, satisfy her cravings for odd foods, and do everything he could to provide for her and their twins.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spent a good deal of time making their home more hospitable, crafting little playpens for the children from fallen branches that could be used in the sea or on land. Kylo warned her that all their children would look like him, and she couldn't have been more pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after finishing that project, she came across a seagull with a broken wing, and she took joy in nursing it back to health. Kylo didn’t want her wasting all her nursing time on creatures besides their children, but he quickly learned that Rey had a nurturing personality, never happier than when she was helping others. As her hormones began to kick in, along with the morning sickness, Kylo quickly learned to keep quiet and find her more patients so that she could focus on others rather than her own pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey wasn’t sure who was more excited when she first began to show in her belly: her or Kylo. The first, visible evidence had finally come, and she wanted to shout it to the world, to thumb her nose at her old home and show them how happy she was. However, she deemed it prudent to wait until the baby bump was more obvious. Kylo, on the other hand, saw the slight bump and refused to let her leave his lap the whole day as he nosed, kissed, touched, and spoke to their future children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole face seemed to lose fifty years of cynicism and pain at the sight of her belly, and with each passing day, he spent a certain amount of time each night with his new family. The hollow, haunted eyes he had at first were gone now, something much softer in its place. Even his body moved more freely, becoming more youthful as Rey showed further, her belly quickly expanding due to the presence of two within her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where Kylo turned into a gentle giant as he cherished his mate and family, Rey became more protective and fierce. She was determined to give her children the best life possible, with everything she had ever wanted. Nothing was too small or unimportant for her twins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What neither one expected was how horny Rey would become at a certain point in the process. She became insatiable, refusing to let him leave other than for meals, and he didn’t mind one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rey didn’t feel like moving but still wanted him, they developed several different positions. Laying on the beach, usually held down by him, was his favorite as he could pleasure her as well as not take any risks with lots of movement. Rey’s favorite was sitting up, either in his lap or on a large stone, letting him wind around and fill her until she screamed his name. She loved being able to look into his eyes and feel that connection between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo was much more willing to let her sit up once her breasts began to fill with milk. He loved staring at them, and at how a little would dribble out anytime she was really aroused. He took to sniffing her more as well, fascinated by the new scents. All about her, her body showed signs of change, and both welcomed it, the good with the bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Rey brought up her idea to visit the village while they ate dinner one evening, along with another trip she had been yearning to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, if this pregnancy is like a normal human one, I will likely grow a lot bigger in the upcoming months. I will have difficulty walking and swimming eventually,” she commented as she finished some prawns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t have to move. I promise,” he vowed, one hand tilting her chin up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I still want to swim and travel at least once more before I give birth,” she said, scooting closer. “I was wondering something. Could you take me back to visit Jakku?” She grinned as his face lit up. “I’d like to show them how wrong they were, and that there’s no need for anymore women to be sacrificed since you have me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should. I want to see all their faces,” he said smugly, eyes far away as he plotted. “Let’s see, the day that the most villagers would come to the sea is...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right after the full moon, when the fishermen need extra hands with the nets and fish,” finished Rey, still remembering the village’s customs well. “The full moon just passed, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will carry you the whole way; you have nothing to fear.” He slid his thumb along her jaw. When he saw her bite her lip, he leaned in. “Unless you have other plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss Rose and talking to other women. Could we visit your brother? I bet Rose has given birth by now,” said Rey, giving Kylo a pleading look. “We should strengthen the bonds of our two families so that our children can play together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and she looped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks in thanks. He kissed the top of her head afterward. “We’ll see them after we visit Jakku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weeks leading up to their first big trip together in a while passed quickly, and soon, Rey was fashioning a makeshift dress out of a ship’s sail so that she could be modest in front of the villagers. Dressed in something -- just until they were out of sight of the Jakku people, as she promised -- decent, Rey darted across the top of the sea in Kylo’s grasp so that the dress didn’t get soaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, it was all hands on deck on the edge of Jakku. Three boats had found a bounty, and every able-bodied person available was there to help carry fish or make food to keep the workers going. When there was a lull in the work, Rey and Kylo chose then to show themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the villagers sat down to eat. Rey whistled, albeit off-key, drawing everyone’s attention to the edge of the bluff that cut-off the rest of the view of the ocean from the villagers. Because Kylo was Kylo, he made a grand entrance, causing large waves before roaring proudly, making all present quiver where they sat. After that, he created some smaller waves before showing off several black tentacles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the sea god! Quick, abandon your ships!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need not abandon them anymore,” called Kylo, showing both of them at last as he floated above the waves. “I come in peace, and it is all because of this beautiful woman.” With his free hand, he gestured at his mate. “Rey.” A hush fell over the crowd as all they took her in, and Kylo continued, “Let it be known that she is my mate, and I will demand no other virgin sacrifices from your village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey slid a possessive arm around her mate, snuggling closer to him and grinning at every woman who glared at her with jealousy. Likewise, to all the men who had told her to leave or who said she would never bear children, she patted her growing belly proudly and showed off her long hair full of shells and beads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was sweeter, and justice had finally been served for their harsh treatment of her. Now, she felt as though she had closure and could move on from her village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been happier since leaving your terrible village!” she cried before Kylo turned and began guiding her further north, toward Armitage and Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her final parting gift, with her back to the beach, Rey removed her dress and let it fly on the wind, free at last with her mate. She enjoyed hearing every scandalized gasp she inspired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bravo,” remarked Kylo as he gazed upon her with contentment. “You have risen far above your roots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In every possible way,” she added with playful eyes, then becoming serious. “I feel no regret at all about being here with you. Only peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never known such joy, love, and hope as I do now,” he admitted, stroking her hair, smoothing it with his wetted fingers. “You are everything I always dreamed of but thought I could never have. Now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patted her stomach, a new gleam in his eyes. Rey understood all too well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was time to travel underwater, Rey clung to him like mussels on the underside of a boat. He used multiple limbs to cradle her against his body, and despite having less limbs to swim, they still made decent time. Luckily for them, Armitage’s family was swimming together in waters closer to Kylo and Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They saw Armitage first. His fiery hair and skin combined with his long, graceful tendrils made him stand out. He seemed even more at ease now, a proud, happy father as his mermaid swam beside him. Rose was everything glowing and full of life, dancing about her mate with excited clicks. Her whole tail sparkled with vibrant color, and her lush curves showed how well Armitage cared for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of the happy parents, but still within a tentacle’s reach, swam three boys. No one could have mistaken them for anyone but Armitage's boys since they were miniature versions of him with striking, flaming hair and tentacles. One had longer, shaggier hair, and two others kept it short and cropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey imagined that her twins would one day look like Rose's boys, except that they would be black on the bottom. Just like their own father. Seeing the peace and joy that radiated from the whole family made Rey's heart want to burst with affection, yearning to hug them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armitage saw them first. His slight nod encouraged the pair to come closer, and as soon as Rose saw them, she zoomed ahead of her boys with open arms, a huge grin plastered on her face as she swam straight for Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey matched her enthusiasm, wiggling out of Kylo's arms and paddling as fast as she could. Luckily, Rose saw her growing belly and slowed down before she plowed into her sister-in-law. As soon as she pointed toward her stomach with an incredulous look, Rey nodded, and Rose's hands touched Rey's forehead and bump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are beautiful! Just look at you, Rey. I told you he'd get you pregnant!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rose's smug grin could not be hidden as she patted Rey's belly. Rey couldn't stop blushing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're coming along well already, and it seems Kylo has been feeding you better. Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. It wouldn't have been possible without you telling me all about how to fix my hair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose gave her an odd look, but Rey nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's true. Kylo loved when I decorated my hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mermaid bounced and lovingly examined Rey's long locks while Rey took a closer look at the triplets that neared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your boys are so handsome and fine. You should be so proud of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am, thank you. And Armitage is the best father I could ask for. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose glanced at her mate and sighed dreamily. Rey noticed that all of the men had converged on them now, meaning that their girl time was coming to an end. She quickly spoke before she was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so excited to be a part of your family now! We need to talk much more in the upcoming months. I won't be able to travel much soon, but I hope you'll come visit our little cove. I want to play with you and your boys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose squeezed her chest tighter than she thought possible before pressing their noses together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>May we please? I've never been that far south before, and I've always wanted to see it! It will be strange to see the surface and come close to the Great Sun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's smile split her face, and she felt as though her face was hurting from smiling so much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Sun is so warm, and the surface has a beauty all its own. It's my favorite place to be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll come next week! I'm sure Armitage won't mind at all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rose squirmed with excitement until one of her children came to her side, pressing his mop of shaggy hair against the side of Rose's stomach, cuddling next to her. At that, the happy mother cooed and ruffled her son's hair lovingly before introducing Rey to her three sons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each boy looked her over carefully before stretching out a tentacle. She let them explore her at their own pace as Rose explained that they had only seen their Aunt Paige and her family once, but never a human. After that, though, the boys warmed to Rey quickly, gathering around her until Kylo drew closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young ones darted away just at the sight of him, all wide eyes full of confusion and distrust. It took Armitage placing a hand on Kylo's shoulder before the boys ventured near. Once they became accustomed to Kylo, though, they liked him just as much as Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey and Kylo stayed as long as they could with their relatives, playing games with the boys. Rey taught the family many games that she had learned in the village, and both parents were grateful to find more outlets for the energetic youths.  After a time, Rose and Rey had a chance to chat longer. Rose was able to take a few moments to warn Rey about what to expect when giving birth and caring for the newborns, and the girls enjoyed bonding and having time with another woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, it was a good day that was repeated multiple times, as Rose easily convinced her family to travel south and visit the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time that they came to visit would always be indelibly remembered in Rey's mind. She was swimming toward home when Kylo heard something. When Rey turned around to check, she saw Armitage leading his family toward her, pointing in her direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys were excited to play and learn more games, but it was Rose that captured Rey's attention. The little mermaid kept looking around herself with an awed expression at how much light surrounded her. Indeed, the sun was much brighter at that depth, and it left both Armitage and Rose draped in sparkling diamonds of light all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose soon broke away from her mate to embrace Rey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's so warm here! How do you ever leave it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose's face grew troubled.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What's it like above the surface? I'm a little scared, but Armitage says I can breathe and will love it. We're so close already! I can almost touch it now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose's large, doe eyes encouraged Rey to lead her almost-sister to the edge of the cove. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come up with me and see the general splendor of it all. This is the first sight I want you to see, the one that will take your breath away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose's hands fisted as she psyched herself out, lips drawing into a thin line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I'm ready.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey slipped her small hand into one of Rose's, and she saw how the mermaid's shoulders relaxed and fell back. As a smile and tremor of anticipation rushed through Rose, Rey swam up, breathing in a gulp of fresh air as her head and bare chest became unrevealed by the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shot up at an angle, flinging her hair back and back curved inward so her head was tilted up toward the sun. Rose seemed to levitate out of the water, sending water spraying all around her. Droplets of water cascaded down her skin as Rose rubbed her eyes free of wetness and cast her gaze upon the world above the ocean surface for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose stared in slack-jawed amazement as she observed the pastel blue sky, fluffy, white clouds, and endless miles of ocean that lay in front of her. She turned to face Rey so she could squeal her delight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've never seen anything like it! It's so...big.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rose's natural curiosity soon took over as she rubbed her arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How much time do you spend in the water and in the air? Is it always this warm?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She crinkled her nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My skin feels sticky; is that normal?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, this is very normal," laughed Rey, admiring the musical quality of Rose's voice as she clicked and chirped. She turned them around. "Now look at the large cliffs and trees that make up our cove."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Can we go closer? Inside? Can I touch it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to keep Rose away, and the brothers watched with amusement as Rose dragged her dearest friend to the willow tree, eager to feel the new objects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intricately decorated strands of Rose's  hair floated and spread out on the water's edge, and she gasped at the feel of the leaves and stone before burying her face in the greenery, sniffing deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She accidentally fell through the leaves when she leaned forward too much without grabbing hold, face-planting in the sea and tittering at herself before going silent at the new scene in front of her. Her arms spread out as she noticed all the new, odd items kept on the beach, besides all the shells that Kylo continued to collect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look at this trove! Treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? There's so much to explore! It feels so cozy and warm, just like my home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come and sit on the beach with me. It's my favorite place to sit right now. It's so peaceful," encouraged Rey as she gently pulled Rose forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose didn't require any convincing and carried both women to the beach before Rey sat her rear in the sand and got comfy. Rose lay on her back and spread out her arms, sighing happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I would pay to spend the day warm on the sand," murmured Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rose turned to face her with a grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's it. I've decided. I'm visiting you at least once a month now, and you can't convince me otherwise.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have it any other way," insisted Rey, squeezing her hand. "Would you like to see me walk and dance on land?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose's eyes lit up, and so did her sons' eyes as they all watched Rey jump and skip across the sand before coming back to them, letting her feet sink in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's enough movement for now," warned Kylo, sliding a protective tentacle around Rey's midsection. "You need to eat soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We brought some food with us, as it so happens," said Armitage, handing the bounty to Kylo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they ate, the boys and Rose gathered around Rey, asking more questions about life on land. At nightfall, Rey found it hard to sleep as all she wanted to do was talk more with her family. Thankfully, they stayed several days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first of many trips. With each visit, the girls grew closer, and Rey progressed further with her pregnancy. Rose discovered the joy of dancing, as Rey tried to swing her around with her, and Rey loved it when Rose sang in her own, melodic way, each click and squeal perfectly timed as they moved. Rose also encouraged her in her desire to help heal injured animals, and Rose was fascinated by the herbal remedies she created based on what Maz had taught her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it became impossible for Rey to move, though, the boys all made it a point to bring more oysters and shells with them, and they were allowed to help their mother braid and style Rey's hair. Other times, the pair of women just lay on the beach and watched their mates play with the boys. Both men rough-housed and swam with the children, and none of the boys were afraid of Kylo anymore. If anything, they were excited to see him. Better yet, Kylo and Armitage finally talked more and truly reconciled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one particular day, the women were leaning on top of a rock, facing one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have a wonderful setup and nursery here, with the best of everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rose gestured around them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looking around here you'd think, sure, she's got everything. The land and sea. Sunlight and darkness. Exotic food.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You forgot the most important things: love and family," said Rey with a soft smile. "It won't be truly everything until the twins come, which won't be long now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't wait to meet them and become an Aunt all over again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rose tightened her grip on Rey's hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're going to be a great mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey's eyes watered. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after that, the boys splashed them, causing a water fight to break out. It was peaceful, even amidst the noise and chaos, as the girls had finally found the belonging both had longed for, with their mates and family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sense of peace only increased when Rey finally gave birth. It was a hard delivery, but Kylo remained by her side through it all, despite how much she yelled at him. At the end, they had two beautiful baby boys of their own, both with Kylo's colorless eyes and Rey's curly, chestnut locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rey gazed at her children, her heart was full. Bursting with love and a need to protect that small, wee ones that looked just like their father. They knew instinctively that she was their mother, clinging to her chest with their tiny tentacles, and Kylo adjusted his posture so that their fronts could cradle the two newborns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never felt so happy," sniffed Rey before he used his thumbs to swipe away her tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nor I. Thank you, Rey," he said, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?" she asked softly, leaning against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parted her hair so that each half could blanket a child. "For believing in me and taking that chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for loving me so completely and showing me everything that I was missing. None of this happiness would be possible or complete without you," she said, kissing his face. "My world is so much bigger now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled proudly. "Then I'm content."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Rey knew she had everything that she needed. That knowledge only increased when Rose and Armitage visited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surrounded by family, both her own and the larger, collective one, Rey was happier than she had ever been in the village. She had finally found her place in life and the family she had always wanted. She had love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything felt different because it truly was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I've got most if the chapter written already, so here's hoping for regular weekly updates.</p><p>And, if you like this tentacle fic and haven't checked out my first one, it's <a href="here">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>